Hidden Journals
by LunaJay07
Summary: When Carlos and Kendall take pranking their band mates a little too far, Logan and James decide to get even by planting fake journals containing scandalous secrets. Will Carlos and Kendall be able to resist the temptation or will they be consumed by the fiction within? Slash! kenlos/Jagan/Jarlos/Kogan/Kames/Cargan Disclaimer: I do not own BTR
1. Pranking Too Far

**Author Note:** My Hidden Journal series is one of my most popular concepts. I originally wrote it for Jonas Brother fandoms (including a spin off and sequel) before converting it to McFly and now BTR. Though the main concept and title is the same, each of the fics are completely and uniquely different. I hope you enjoy it as much as my other readers have.

**Hidden Journals**

**Chapter 1: Pranking too Far**

"Carlos!" a voice boomed through Apartment 2J causing two of its residents to snicker while another one silently shook his head before continuing to flip through the latest copy of Science Magazine.

"Did you switch his toothpaste and face cream again?" Kendall grinned, slapping his buddy on the shoulder as the sound of running water returned to their ears followed by frantic gasps.

Carlos simply grinned shaking his head, "Nope, even better!"

"Clear wrap over the toilet?"

"Amateur."

"Hid his lucky comb?"

"Nope."

"Baby oil instead of face wash?"

"Getting closer."

Kendall wiggled his eyebrows trying to think as the shorter boy jittered around in his seat anxious to share his ingenious prank.

"Switched his conditioner with Shampoo so that he would shampoo twice?" the blond was starting to run out of ideas.

"Warmer…"

"Oh, would you just tell him already," Logan piped up trying to suppress his interest by hiding his gaze behind the magazine.

Carlos' grin widened as the sound of running water ceased and heavy footsteps were heard hustling around the bathroom. "Wait for it," was all he said before grabbing a hold of his helmet, tapping it twice before jumping over the back of the couch and crouching down low to conceal himself as the bathroom door flew opened.

"Where is he?" James growled stalking out in nothing but a towel slung around his hips and one wrapped tightly around his mop of perfect auburn hair. "I'm going to kill him."

"What's his crime this time?" Logan threw the magazine down onto the coffee table before studying his band mate, trying to find any clues to what the big mystery was.

James held up what appeared to be an ordinary Cuda Man hair product, "He put hair dye in my Cuda Conditioner! So now instead of silky strands of perfection," he waved his fingers in front of his face, "I have blue hair!"

Kendall and Logan both glanced at one another before bursting into laughter.

"It's not funny!" James cried out, "He ruined my hair!"

"It's not permanent!" a muffled voice resounded from behind the couch.

"I'm going to kill you Garcia!" James growled before taking a flying leap over the back of the couch. Carlos screamed, ducking just in time, James grabbing a hold of his ankle before he was able to escape.

Logan and Kendall looked at each other before shaking their heads, "Juveniles," Logan rolled his eyes before picking up a rather large book. "Instead of wasting my time on some adolescent prank, I'm going to do something more productive."

"Like what? Read about clogged arteries?" Kendall snorted.

"Exactly!" Logan answered, lifting up the book in search of the tiny corner he had folded over to reserve his place, "Who knows, I could end up saving your-" he never got to finish as his book fell opened and a cloud of white powder covered his face. "Baby powder? Really?" he exclaimed in frustration rubbing his eyes while trying to shake the powder out of his hair.

Kendall laughed pointing at him, "You are too easy!"

By then Carlos had finally manged to escape James grip. With a battle cry, he sprung up from behind the couch, a towel with blue streaks in his hand as he somersaulted over the furniture, landing in crouching position as a blue haired James appeared.

James squealed as he saw the shorter boy holding the towel in victory, his hands flying to his hair trying desperately to shield it from prying eyes.

"Missing something, Buddy?" Carlos smirked, swinging the towel over his head.

"Oh, you're going down," James answered his challenged in a deep voice before climbing over the couch and picking up a hockey stick. Carlos screamed, diving into Swirly in an attempt to escape.

With the powder finally cleared enough out of his eyes where he could see, Logan glared at Kendall who met his eye, grinning as he took a small bow, "Didn't see that coming did you genius?"

Logan couldn't take it anymore. It had it with the foolish pranks. It was ok from time to time, but lately, the two were relentless and now they not only messed with James' perfect hair, they messed with his text books.

With a resounding bang, Logan through the medical book against the wall before storming into his and Kendall shared room. The door slamming caught everyone's attention, including Carlos and James who had stopped, mid battle at the top of the swirly slide.

"What's wrong with him?" Carlos asked before diving head first down the slide, landing on his head as he hit the bottom.

Kendall shook his head making his way over to his bedroom door. He tried the knob first, but it was locked, "Logan?" he called through the thick wood, pounding on it with his fist, "Logan, I'm sorry. Open up! It was just a joke."

"Screw you Knight!" Kendall jumped as what sounded like another heavy text book slammed against the other side of the door.

"I think he's mad," Kendall shrugged turning to his other band mates.

"Yea? No shit," James seethed, his fingers running frantically through his bright blue locks before disappearing below the railing only to appear seconds later at the bottom of the slide.

Kendall blinked, his eyes doing a double take before bursting into another fit of laughter.

"I know! It's blue! It's not funny!" James growled.

Kendall shook his head, trying to catch his breath. When he couldn't find the words, Carlos answered for him, "Missing something Diamond" he asked holding up not one, but two towels.

James face turned red as he looked down, quickly grabbing a throw pillow up form off the ground before sitting his way back towards the bathroom, "Not cool guys," he sighed before slamming the door close.


	2. The Plan

**Author note: **Thank you guys so much for reading and the reviews. so happy that you liked chapter 1. This chapter isnt as exciting, but it sets up the plot. I'm still not sure which pairings this is going to end up with. I usually let my characters decide for themselves, though knowing me, there might be a mixture. Hope you like it! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2:**

"You poor thing," James sighed starring into the cold glass running his fingers through his damaged hair. "You were once so handsome and now-"

"Would you stop talking to yourself in the mirror and get over here?" Logan walked in, his white lab coat on while mixing something in a bowl. "With my extensive research and genius mind, you'll be pretty again in no time."

James ignored him turning back to his reflection, "Don't listen to him, you are still pretty." he turned back to Logan, "are you sure this is going to work?"

"You can either trust me or keep the smurf hair."

"Smurfs don't have blue hair. Their skin is blue."

"Does it really matter? Do you want to keep the blue hair or not?"

"Right," James nodded bouncing over to him and taking a seat. Logan placed the mixture onto the table, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around James' shoulders before picking up the mixture again. "Wait!" James stood up quickly. "What exactly are you putting in my hair?"

"It's a combination of ascorbic acid and H2O that should absorb the color pigments thus reversing the affects of the hair dye restoring your hair to its natural color."

"Translation?"

"Vitamin C tablets and water."

James furrowed his eyebrows still confused, "Will it dry out my hair?"

"I also added some of your Cuda Man Hydration conditioner."

"Ok then," James beamed taking a seat and holding up his hand mirror as he watched Logan work. After applying the paste to his slightly damped hair, Logan covered it with a shower cap and set the timer.

"There. Now we just wait thirty minutes and your hair should be back to normal."

James bounced on his heels with anticipation, "I am so getting him back for this! This time he went too far! No one messes with James Diamond's hair!"

"I know what you mean, Buddy. It took me an hour and a half to get all of the baby powder out of my Current Medical Diagnosis and Treatment textbook. I had to vacuum it out one page at a time. Do you know hard it is to vacuum paper? They are so going down!"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to share a room with him? I love him to death, he's my best friend, but he's a pig!"

"You're not the cleanest person in the world either. Your clothes are all over the place."

"Yea, because I can never find anything to wear!"

"Well you know Carlos. He'd rather be out having fun then inside cleaning all day. Now Kendall is horrible to live with! He- he-" Logan fought for words finally deciding on, "He snores!"

"Really? That's all you got?" James raised an eyebrow.

"He messed with my textbooks!"

"Yea well, Carlos is always getting into my things. Mixing up my hair products, borrowing my clothes, trying to read my journal-"

"You have a journal?"

"Yea. You can't expect me to tell you guys everything," James shrugged.

"True. I suppose we could all use an out every once in a while. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have Camille to talk to when you guys are getting on my nerves so I guess a journal would be a good way to express- wait- I'm a genius!"

"We already know that."

"Yes, but I know how to get back at them."

"I smell plan!" James smiled hopping to his feet.

"You said Carlos is always trying to read your journal, right?" he waited as James nodded, "Well, what if we let him?"

"Yea, I'm not following."

"We write fake journals with outrageously fake stories and we 'accidentally' leave them out for Kendall and Carlos to find."

"And they go crazy because of what they read and they cant say anything to us because they weren't supposed to read them in the first place!"

"Exactly. Now the question is, what do we write?"

"Oh, I have an idea! What if I write yours and you write mine!" Logan hesitated on this idea, "What's a matter? You don't trust me?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"C'mon Logan. It'll be fun!" James urged. "I promise I won't write anything bad about you. Even if I did, you could do the same thing to me."

Logan thought about it for a moment, "That's true," before nodding as the timer began to chime, "I guess that can work, but first, lets wash this stuff out of your hair and make you pretty again!"

"Hey, watch it! Even with blue hair, I'm still pretty."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Of course you are James," he smiled turning on the water and letting it warm up, "If you just bend over the tub we can use the detachable shower head and just rinse it out."

"Eh, don't bother," the taller boy waved him off as he pulled his shirt over his head before unbuckling his belt. "I'll just jump in."

Logan turned around just in time for James' pants to drop to the floor, "I'll just go wait out-"

"Naw. Don't go! I want to make sure this worked," James pleaded before stepping into the shower and pulling off the cap. "I'll be out in two minutes."

Logan sighed taking a seat on the sink counter as he waited for the younger boy to finish up. Two minutes of coursed turned into fifteen as James insisted on doing his full hair regiment, but the boys kept busy bouncing ideas off each other for what they were going to write in the fake journals. Finally, the water shut off and James stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist before looking up at Logan.

"Well?" he asked hopeful.

Logan gave him a once over smiling as he nodded his head, "Pretty as always James."

James beamed pushing Logan off the counter before rubbing the condensation off the mirror to look for himself, "Hello Gorgeous! I missed you," he said to his reflection as he ran his fingers through the auburn locks.

"I'll leave you two alone to get reacquainted," Logan teased heading for the door, but James stopped him, grabbing him by the arm before surprising him with a kiss on his cheek.

"Logan! You're a genius! I so owe you," he beamed as Logan flushed, "I know what I'm going to write for your journal! I'm going to give you a secret lover."

Logan blinked, "I have a girlfriend, remember? Camille?"

"Exactly. Which will make it that much more interesting! Kendall will go crazy trying to figure out who it is!"

Seeing the excitement in his eyes, Logan couldn't say no, "Fine. Just make sure Camille doesn't find out about it."


	3. Planting the Bait

**Author note: **thank you guys so much for reading and for the comments. For those of you confused by the categories being James and Logan, I did that because they are the characters that the story follows the most. There will more than likely be some Jagan in this along with some other pairings because I'm very indecisive and like to explore, but i just wanted to set that straight seems how it wont let me pick all four of them.

On another note, I'm in need of a new BTR fic to read. Anyone have any recommendations? I dont care about the pairings as long as it Slash! and that it has an actually plot which doesnt revolve around smut. I like a good story.

**Chapter 3: Planting the Bait**

Logan and James were sitting side by side on the couch, their attention focused on the notebooks opened on their laps. Every once in a while one of them would peer over to see what the other was writing only to find the notebook instantly shielded by the other.

"Can I at least get a little peek of what you are writing for me?" Logan asked after his attempt failed once again.

James shook his head, "I thought you trusted me."

"I do, but I'm still curious. I want to know who my secret lover is."

James laughed, "It's a secret. That's what makes it so," his eyes shifted around the room before he leaned over and whispered, "scandalous."

"I thought that the fact that I already have a girlfriend is what makes it so scandalous."

"Would you just relax and write me a fake juicy story, already? What are you writing for me anyway? Am I secretly an undercover agent disguised as James Diamond after the real James Diamond was put into a coma by his evil twin who returned from the dead vowing for revenge after he was set up and falsely accused of murder?"

"Dude! It's a fake journal. Not a Friggin' soap opera."

"Well I need something exciting. It cant be something lame like- I don't know- breaking Kendall's hockey stick and gluing it back together."

Logan shot him a look, "You peeked!" he groaned as he ripped out the page he had been working on and tossed it into the trash, "Great! I got nothing! What if I give you a secret lover too?"

"What's so scandalous about that? I'm James Diamond," he flashed his pearly white teeth which Logan swore actually sparkled.

Logan shook his head trying to regain his concentration, "True. But then what should I write?"

"I don't know. You're the genius! Think of something! Just make sure it's amazing! Because, let's face it, I am amazing!"

Logan rolled his eyes trying to think. He was deep in thought when the door crashed opened. He suddenly found himself lying on his back as Carlos made a flying leap at the two of them, knocking Logan down, his head in James' lap before crashing to the floor himself. Kendall wasn't far behind though. Instead of jumping on top of them, he leapt over the coffee table landing on the other end of the couch reaching the remote a mere second before Carlos.

"I win!" Kendall cheered in victory kicking back with his feet on the coffee table as he turned the television on. "My turn to pick."

"Oh, come on, we watched your show last night. It's my turn to pick," Carlos whined picking himself up off the floor before plopping down on the other side of James. "Logan, tell him it's my turn- oh whatcha doing?" his mind suddenly switched course as he noticed the two boys writing away in the notebooks.

"Just writing in our journals," Logan said matter-of-factly trying to hide his grin as their plan went into action.

"Pft, diaries?" Kendall scoffed, "Seriously?"

James glared at Carlos who was inching his way closer trying to get a glance. The taller boy stopped him by shoving his hand into the raven haired boy's face before slamming his notebook shut, "No, we have journals," he corrected before standing up throwing the book onto the coffee table right in front of Carlos' prying eyes as he stretched. He saw the shorter boy make a reach for it before snatching it away, "and no, you still can't read it!" he huffed before walking away, journal in hand.

"Oh, c'mon Buddy! What do you have to hide? We're your best friends! We tell each other everything!" Carlos called after him.

James stopped as he reached the front door, "Best friends don't dye each other's hair blue!" he called back before disappearing out into the hall.

"It was just a joke! I told you it would wash out!" Carlos shouted back, "I can't believe he's still mad about that. So, Logan," Carlos beamed turning his attention towards his new distraction as he shuffled closer, "You'll let me read yours right, Buddy?"

Logan raised his eyebrows slamming the notebook shut, "James was right," he grinned, "It does feel good to get some things off my chest. I wish I had started writing in this earlier. Some things you can only hold in for so long."

"Wait a minute," Kendall declared as he shut off the television before turning towards his band mates, "Carlos is right. We're supposed to tell each other everything! That's what best friends are for."

"Well, I can't exactly tell you guys everything, can I?"

"Yes!" both boys answered in unison.

Logan shook his head getting to his feet, "Some things are just better left unspoken," he shrugged before heading towards the door, "Catch ya later!"

Kendall and Carlos starred after them in disbelief, "Can you believe them?" the Latino finally broke the silence standing to his feet. "They're hiding something from us, Kendall!"

The blond simply just laughed, shaking his head, "It's just a stupid diary. Besides, what can they possibly write that we don't know about? Logan's is probably all about him and Camille while James probably wrote about how much he loves himself."

"But what if it's about us? What if they hate us for the pranks we've been pulling and they don't want to say it to our face because James is afraid that it'll break up the band and ruin his dreams of becoming famous? I don't want them to hate us, Kendall," Carlos barked out so fast that anyone other than his three best friends wouldn't have been able to follow along. "We need to read those journals!"

"Carlos relax!" Kendall rolled his eyes jumping to his feet. "They don't hate us."

"But I dyed James' hair blue! I went too far this time."

"So, they might be a little pissed, but that doesn't mean they hate us and like you said, it washed out. His hair was back to normal already."

"Then why do they need journals? We are their journals. They're hiding something from us, Kendall. What if they want to replace us in the band?"

Kendall snorted at this before stepping up beside Carlos and wrapping his arm around the shorter boy's shoulder, "You are just being paranoid," he stated, but as Carlos looked up at him with those big brown puppy eyes, he could only sigh shaking his head, "But if it makes you feel better, we will skim through the diaries."

"Really?" Carlos beamed. "You want to read them too?"

"No, I don't want to read them. I'm just doing this to prove to you that they don't hate us and that they are not kicking us out of the band. Besides, if anyone was going to be replaced, it would be Logan," he teased, knocking twice on the hard plastic helmet that the shorter boy wore on his head before releasing him, but Carlos failed to see the humor in his last joke.

"You would replace Logan?" he asked innocently.

"Of course not. I was just joking. No one is being replaced. Carlos stared at him for a moment before nodding his head, "Now are we going to do this or not?"

Carlos' frown turned into a smirk as he jumped on top of the coffee table, "Operation find James and Logan's diaries and read them is now in affect," he concluded his statement by tapping his helmet twice before diving onto the couch and retrieving the remote.


	4. Not So Hidden Journals

**Author note:** thanks again for reading and for the amazing comments! comments always inspire me to write more which is why I'm posting this chapter tonight and not tomorrow like I planned. This one is a bit dramatic I guess. Not sure if i like Kendall and Carlos' reactions, but i honestly think that is the way they would act. tell me what what you think!

**Chapter 4: Not So Hidden Journals**

"We're heading down to the pool for a few hours," Logan shouted walking out of his room in his swim trunks, a towel thrown over his shoulder as he applied a large glob of sun block to his face.

"You guys going to join us?" James asked throwing a pair of sunglasses on while checking himself out in the mirror.

Kendall and Carlos both shared matching grins before shaking their heads, "Nah, we're just gonna kick back here and play some video games."

"Yea it's too sunny for the pool," Carlos added.

James and Logan gave him an odd look before throwing open the door, "Alright, call us when dinners ready?"

"Will do! You two have fun now," Kendall waved.

"Don't drown," Carlos watched as the door shut, waiting a moment before jumping up and throwing on his helmet, "Time to commence, operation journal!"

Kendall jumped to his feet beside him, "You search your and James' room and I'll look in mine and Logan's," he commanded throwing his hand out palm down in front of him. Carlos nodded, smile bright as he placed a hand on top of his.

"Let's do this!"

They threw their hands into the air before separating into two directions in search of the journals. Carlos ran for his and James' room, clothing and hair products flying around as he franticly searched. Kendall on the other hand, took a more civil approached, carefully sifting through Logan's bookshelves making sure to replace them to their original places knowing that his room mate would notice if anything was out of place.

"Did you find anything?" Carlos' muffled voice carried through the paper thin walls.

"Nothing yet," Kendall called out, spinning around as he did so, "Did y-" he stopped mid sentence as something shinny caught his eyes. It was a red corner of a book sticking out from under his pillow, it's spiral binding shimmering in the sun light that poured in through the only window. Kendall dived onto the bed, his hands gliding under the pillow grasping the book before pulling it victoriously. "I found it!"

He was answered by the sounds of heavy foot steps running through the hall as Carlos burst through the door, a similar red notebook in his hand, "Me too! It was just lying there on the floor under his bed."

"Logan shoved his under his pillow."

The two boys grinned wildly as they sat side by side on James' bed. The notebooks closed in their laps as they stared down in amazement, "Who's should we read first?" Kendall broke the silence glancing over at the Latino who was silently staring at the cover, his fingers subconsciously tracing over the 'Private, Keep Out!' warning outlined in black sharpie.

Carlos sighed shaking his head, "Maybe we shouldn't do this. I feel bad enough dying his hair, now he's going to hate me even more."

"Yea, you're right. He was mad enough about me messing with his textbook. I can only imagine what he would do if he knew I found this one."

The two boys sighed in unison staring down at the matching journals in their laps before glancing at the one opposite of them. After a moments thought, both their faces turned into a grin as they looked up at one another, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Carlos asked.

"Well, James isn't mad at me and Logan isn't mad at you," Kendall pointed out.

"Switch!"

The notebooks were barely handed over to one another before the boys had them opened, their eyes scanning line for line as they took in each and every word.  
_

"Do you think it worked?" James asked as they stepped into the elevator after spending less than an hour and a half at the pool, both too anxious to get back to the apartment to observe their experiment's outcome.

"We gave them a significant amount of time, hid the journal in easy to find places, and they were definitely up to something when we left, so the probability is fairly high."

"So what kind of juicy gossip did you come up with for me anyway," James asked excitedly, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Logan faltered pausing for a moment not saying anything.

"You did come up with something good right?"

The shorter boy nodded thinking about all the magazines he had read trying to come up with an idea. It was definitely big, it was definitely scandalous, like James wanted, and Logan thought it was a great idea at first, but now as he stared up at his much taller companion, he was starting to have second thoughts.

"I um, found the idea in a magazine," he finally admitted.

"Really?" James asked excitedly. "Which one?"

"I don't know. One of those celebrity gossip magazines that you are always reading."

"It must be good then."

"Oh, it's definitely something," his voice wavered slightly as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.  
-

Kendall and Carlos stared a head at the blank television set, neither knowing what to say. They were both starting to regret what they had done, neither expecting to read what they had read. They were expecting stupid daily recaps of their time out in L.A or silly little details about their dating life, and even a rant or two about the pranks they had pulled, but the two never expected what they got.

Carlos was grinning madly, his foot tapping the coffee table unable to keep still any more. They had promised not to say anything to anyone other than each other about what they read. Kendall even hesitated telling Carlos, feeling that what he had read in James private journal was too personal for either of them to know. They should have waited and let him tell them on his time, but he also knew that if he didn't, then Carlos wouldn't hesitate finding the journal and reading it for himself. This way, Kendall could leave out certain details that he wished he hadn't read.

Finally Carlos broke the silence, though his voice was quiet, very unlike his usually boisterous self, "Can you believe Logan would do that to Camille?"

He always looked up to Logan. Logan was supposed to be the smart one. The cautious one. The one who always knew the right thing to do, to say, but now, Carlos wasn't too sure anymore. Logan was one of his best friends, but Camille was his friend too. He wanted to do the right thing and tell her the truth of what he had just read, but as Kendall reminded him, he wasn't supposed to know. Plus, he didn't have any proof. He could just deny the whole thing.

"Did he say who he was cheating on her with?" Kendall spoke for the first time in over twenty minutes.

Carlos shook his head no, "He just kept calling her 'X'." More silence, "So, James is-"

"Yup," Kendall didn't even bother to let him finish.

"Did you have any idea?"

Kendal shrugged. The thought crossed his mind once in a great while, but it was James! There's no way he ever actually thought that. What hurt the most though, was the thought that James was keeping it to himself. Didn't he trust Kendall enough to confine in him? How can he handle the pressure of keeping such a secret.

The boys jumped at the sound of the door crashing open as James and Logan burst in, laughing at some joke that one of them had said. They both smiled as they saw the two boys sitting on the couch.

"Yo, yo, yo! What's up my brothers!" Logan called out playfully.

"Hey whatcha guys up to?" James smiled brightly as he closed the door behind him before kicking off his flip flops.

"Just watching TV," Carlos shrugged, no pep to his voice.

"Don't you need the TV to be on for that?" Logan pointed out only to receive a glare from the Latino.

"You guys should have been at the pool. There was this new girl and she was-" James broke off as he stared after Kendall who suddenly stood up from the couch and pushed his way past his two band mates, not saying a word. "Are you alright?" James raised an eyebrow as his eyes followed Kendall to the door.

"Yea, I'm just going to go down to the lobby."

"For?" Logan asked confused.

Kendall shrugged, "I just feel like going for a walk."

"I'll go with you!" Carlos announced, jumping to his feet and joining the blond at the door. "We'll catch you guys later."

Logan and James nodded watching as the two began walking out the door, Kendall pausing to say, "If you two ever need to talk, we're here for you. You know that right?" his eyes focused on James who nodded in confusion before the door closed.

"Alright, that was a little weird," Logan chuckled, "I'd say our mission was a success," he patted James on the back.

"A success? Kendall couldn't even look at me. What the hell did you write?" he threw his arms in the air before disappearing into his room. Logan's smile fell as he cowered behind the counter, knowing that James was retrieving his journal and about to read the most scandalous story the genius could come up with.

"Logan Mitchell!" James' voice boomed through out the apartment as he stalked out of his room, shock in his eyes, notebook opened in his hand while Logan cringed, "They think I'm gay?"


	5. Sweet Revenge

**Author note: **I cant believe the amount of comments this is getting! You guys are awesome! For a reward, here's another chapter! It's a bit short, but there's a little surprise at the end. ;) Hope you like it! and thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. 3

**Chapter 5: Sweet Revenge**

Carlos pouted as he sat at the foot of Kendall's bed watching as the blond ran around the room looking for the one beanie that would complete his outfit, "Why can't I come with you?" the Latino whined throwing himself back onto the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

Kendall grinned as he found the forest green beanie which matched his green and white plaid shirt and pulled it on before turning back to his band mate, "Because, I want to spend some time with James. We've barely spent any time together just the two of us since we moved out here and I want to see if I can get him to talk about," he paused for a moment to make sure they were truly alone, "you-know-what," he whispered.

"So you're leaving me alone with Logan?" the shorter boy groaned.

Kendall couldn't help but laugh. Honestly, he thought the shorter boy was making way too big a deal out of this. This wasn't the first time Logan was interested in two girls at the same time, though he was never officially dating one the other times, but still. Knowing Camille and his odd relationship, they were probably on yet another break or maybe they were both dating other people at the same time. You never know when it came to those two.

"Would you just chill? What's the worst that could happen?"

"I could blurt out everything I know! You know I'm not good under pressure."

"Well then he might be mad at you for a little while, so what?"

"Then both him and James will hate me."

"James doesn't hate you. He's just upset. He'll get over. Plus you still have me."

"Unless James converts you over to his side," Kendall paused at this, taking in the meaning of Carlos' statement letting out a breath when the Latino continued to ramble on, "He could turn you against me too and then I'll be all alone and forced to live in a cardboard box in the middle of the park with nothing but a squirrel to talk to and be lonely and-"

"Carlos!" Kendall shouted finally catching his attention as he sat on the edge of the bed looking down into his dark eyes to make sure that he had his full attention, "All three of you are my best friends and no matter how much we fight, we will always be friends. Nothing is going to change that. Understood?"

"Am I interrupting?" a voice caught the boys of guard as James appeared in the opened doorway, his hands behind his back.

"No, I was just explaining to Carlos that best friends stick together no matter what and how you don't hate him for dying your hair blue."

James rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he approached the bed and took a seat beside Kendall, "Of course I don't hate you, Buddy," he said coolly making Carlos grin, "Just don't touch the hair products again!"

The shorter boy sat up quickly wrapping his arms around the brunette, "Awe, I love you too, Buddy!" Carlos' face froze at his own choice of words before quickly removing his arms and looking away nervously, "I mean, as a friend of course. I love all my friends and I wouldn't want you to think that I- um-"

"So you ready to go?" Kendall jumped to his feet cutting off the stumbling Latino who's face was beginning to redden.

"Yea, let's go!" James grinned walking for the door only to stop and turn around, "Almost forgot the whole reason I came in here," he laughed before tossing a red notebook onto Logan's bed. "Logan went out with Camille and asked me bring it in here for him. See ya later Carlitos!"

Kendall held up a finger saying he would be a minute before turning back to Carlos, "I guess you don't have to worry about Logan now."

"Nope, I'm just stuck here all alone with nothing to do," Carlos whined again.

"At least James doesn't hate you." The other boy shrugged, still upset at the fact that he was being left on his own, "call Katie and see what kind of trouble the two of you can stir up or go down to the pool and stalk the Jennifers or you can head over to the studio and see how pissed off you can make Gustavo or something."

"No, I don't feel like it," Carlos shook his head wrapping his arms around the pillow. "I'm just going to hang out here and wax my helmet or something. Oh, maybe I can use floor wax on Swirly to make us slide faster," his face brightened up at the sudden idea.

Kendall laughed patting him on the back, "Have fun with that. We'll catch you later."

Carlos laid back waiting until he heard the familiar sound of the front door closing before jumping to his feet. He frowned, looking around taking in the peace and quiet of the empty apartment. He hated peace and quiet. He hated being alone. He picked up the shinning black helmet that was rested beside him and placed it onto his head, tapping it twice for good luck though the thrill and excitement was long gone until something familiar caught his eye. It was then that he recalled James tossing something onto Logan's bed.

He leapt across the room diving onto Logan's bed tackling the notebook before falling onto his back and opening the notebook to the most recent page. He knew that he promised Kendall he wouldn't read it anymore, but he couldn't help himself. He had to know more about this 'X'. Why would Logan risk his relationship with someone as cool as Camille for this girl? Why was she such a secret that he couldn't even tell his three best friends?

His eyes skimmed across the page, excitement overcoming him as he saw that the latest entry was in fact about the mystery person. Logan had written about the previous day when he met 'X' down by the pool.

I couldn't keep my eyes off 'X'. It was too distracting. That perfectly toned body, washboard abs, the perfect hair and those lips. Who wouldn't want to kiss those lips. I just wish we didn't have to hide our love for each other. I want to tell our friends, but 'X' doesn't think it's a good idea. He's afraid of what everyone would think about us; that they would treat us different or something. So for now, I'll have to admire him from a far, even when he's right beside me and hope that one day, the two of us will find the confidence to come out together.

Carlos' jaw dropped as he read it over and over again just to make sure he had read correctly. Logan was a perfectionist, he would never make a mistake, yet there is was, three times. 'He's afraid.' 'Admire him'. 'He's right.' There was no mistaken.

Carlos quickly flipped back to earlier entry that mentioned this so called 'X'. There was no her, or she. There no mention at all that it was even a girl.

It was all making sense now. Why didn't Carlos see this coming? It was so obvious. No wonder Logan didn't want anyone to know.

He jumped to his feet, digging in his pocket until his hands closed around the cool plastic of his phone. Pulling it out, he opened his contact list and scrolled down until he found Kendall's name. He bounced on his toes as he waited for the blond to finally answer. When he didn't, Carlos groaned listening impatiently as Kendall's recorded voice chimed on the voice mail. When it finally beeped, Carlos couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Logan's gay too!"


	6. Fishing for Lies

**Author note: **sorry for the delay in posting and for the short crappy chapter. I haven't been feeling well. I promise a way better one for the next. thanks again for reading and for the amazing comments. I was finally able to reply to most off them.

**Chapter 6: Fishing for Lies**

"Logan's gay too!"

Kendall's eyes widened as he heard Carlos' message thankful that James had gone to the bathroom leaving him alone to check his messages. It all made sense now. The journals, the secrets, the extra time they've been spending together. It was so obvious.

Now how the hell was he supposed to get them to come clean and talk to him?

"Miss me?" James grinned returning taking a seat in the booth opposite Kendall.

The blond stared at him a moment before shaking his head, "Uh, sure," he fumble trying to find words until an idea popped into his head. "I was just checking my messages."

"Oh? Anything interesting?" James replied squeezing some ketchup onto his fries.

"Just Carlos. He's bored out of his mind," Kendall rolled his eyes. "Apparently Logan is out with Camille, again," he stressed the last word for emphasis.

"The two are getting serious aren't they?" James nodded his mouth full of fries.

"I don't know. It never seems to last with them. It's almost as if Logan's searching for something-" Kendall searched for the right word, "Different?"

James chuckled pointing a French fry at the blond, "Can you really get any more different than Camille?"

"True," Kendall laughed. There really was no one in the world like the Palmwoods very own method actress.

It was silent for a few moments as the two continued to eat their lunch. When he was finished, James sighed, leaning back as he watched a couple snuggled up together in a booth across the dinner, "Logan's the lucky one though, isn't he?"

Kendall raised an eyebrow shoving the rest of his food away, "What do you mean?"

"Well he has the perfect girl, don't you think? I mean, they're best friends who've been through just about everything over the few years we've lived here. They dated, broke up, dated, broke up, watched each other date other people, been there for each other and yet they still managed to be friends through everything. It's like they're both magnets that you just cant get away from each other. Who wouldn't want something like that?"

Kendall pondered the statement searching for a coded underlying meaning, or a hint of jealousy perhaps, but couldn't find any. Damn he was a good actor, "So, you're saying you want that? You want what he has?" he asked taking a sip of his coke.

"How cool would it be to fall in love with your best friend?" Soda spurted from Kendall's mouth as the blond gasped at the statement unable to hold back his reaction. "Dude, are you ok?" James jumped from his seat in order to avoid the fountain drink, rushing to Kendall who was coughing, gasping for air. "Kendall?"

"Sorry," Kendall finally choked out settling down as he got his breathing back under control, "it went down the wrong way," he lied.  
_

"Jett, don't worry about it. You're not going to get in trouble. It's an easy fix. I just have to reboot the hard drive and it'll be good as new. Bitters won't even know you broke it," Logan paused at the door, phone pressed to his ear as he fumbled with his key card. He listened as the actor babbled on about Palmwoods computer he supposedly broken before finally get the damn key to work. He pushed the door open waving to Carlos as he walked in, kicking the door closed behind him before wrapping up his conversation, "I'll meet you at your place in half an hour?…it'll be our little secret, I promise… alright, see you later than…. Bye."

"Was that Camille?" Carlos ears perked up as he listened to the tail end up the conversation.

Logan shook his head, "Nope. Just a friend."

"Oh? A secret friend?" Carlos pestered.

Logan smirked knowing full well where the latino was going with this and decided to mess with him, "Maybe…"

"A secret friend that you want to tell your best friend about?"

"Possibly," Logan looked around, "I'll tell him as soon as he gets here."

Carlos' face fell, "When who gets here?"

"Kendall!"

"But I'm your best friend too! Can't you tell me?"

"Or is it James?" Logan pretended to think about it, "I'll have to think about it."

"What about me?" Carlos pointed to himself.

"Oh, right! I forgot to ask you about your day, didn't I?" Logan feigned. "How was your day Carlos?"

Carlos stared at him for a moment in disbelief, "Really?"

Logan chuckled shaking his head, "Naw, I'm just messing with you Buddy."

"So you'll tell me?" Carlo's eyes lit up light a child's on Christmas morning.

The brunette shook his head unable to look into those chocolate eyes and lie to his little buddy anymore, "It was just a friend, Carlos. I promised I'd help him with something and that I wouldn't tell anyone about it."

"So, there's no secret you want to tell me?" Carlos pouted, hurt that his best friend didn't trust him, "anything at all?"

Logan had to look away. Damn that Carlos and that puppy dog face of him. He was the most honest and trustworthy person he knew and yet, Logan was lying to him. He wanted to tell him about the fake journals, but he didn't want to hurt him either. Instead, he turned away and headed for his room, "I'm going to jump in the shower before I head up to his place. I'll talk to you later."


	7. Hidden Shadows

**Author Note: **Thank you guys for the reviews and for reading! this chapter was a lot of fun to write so I hope you enjoy it too! And what do you guys think about last nights episode? Im not sure if i liked the ending.

**Chapter 7: Hidden Shadows**

Carlos was quiet, sneaky, unnoticed as he crept along the nearly empty hallways. He crouched low behind potted plants, hid behind a soda machine and ducked into a supply closet. All this to keep his cover.

He felt like a secret agent. He was even dressed for the part; black skinny jeans, black shirt, his leather jacket, and his black shinny helmet to complete his look. His attire perfect for blending into the shadows that arose in the dead of night. Only problem was, it was still afternoon and the Palmwoods hallways were brightly lit like they were all hours of the day and night. Which his why he kept himself firmly pressed against the walls in an attempt to conceal himself.

For the first time since he read Logan's journal he was starting to relax. He wasn't obsessing over the fact that his best friend was hiding not one, but two major secrets from him, but was now focused on more important things. It was time to have a bit of fun with the knowledge he had uncovered. Now it was time to do some investigating.

Bond style!

Ok, so maybe he was getting a little bit carried away. He wasn't James Bond. He didn't have a fancy car, a license to kill, or a bond girl for that matter(though he did consider hiring the Jennifers for that job, if he time), but a guy can dream, right?

Who needed a license to kill anyway? It was only Logan!

Finally the doctor wannabe came to a stop at familiar door. He looked around quickly, before knocking. Carlos knew that door. He knew who lived there, only he couldn't think of who it was on the spot. He wasn't good under pressure.

A low voice called through the door. Logan responded in a whisper followed by the sound of many locks before the door finally opened. Carlos closed his eyes, pressing himself further into a random doorway, his breath held trying to conceal himself as a Jett Stetson stepped out into the hallway. The handsome actor looked around momentarily, hurrying Logan inside before closing the door behind him.

Carlos let out his breath, his eyes wide and a grin on his face as he rushed for the elevator. He tapped the button several times until it opened with a ding. He rushed in with such haste that he failed to notice the elevator was occupied until he ran face first into a green eyed blond.

"Whoa, Buddy. Slow down," Kendall tapped the latino on the head, "What's the rush?"

"I just saw- I mean," he stopped as his eyes fell on James standing beside the blond.

"What did you see?" James asked, hazel eyes shinning in interest.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing important," Carlos lied, shaking his head as he fought to keep his excitement under control.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," James pointed out knowing the shorter boy probably better than anyone else after sharing a room for so long. He could tell Carlos was hiding something.

Carlos was practically bouncing on his feet wanting to spill, but knew he had to hold it in. Instead, he came with, "I just met this really hot girl and I got her number!"

"Alright!" James cheered in excitement holding up his hand, "High five!"

Carlos obliged, jumping a bit in order to reach the taller boy's outstretched hand as the elevator dinged again, signaling their arrival on their floor. Kendall and Carlos exited, looking back at James who remained inside.

"I'm actually going to head out to the pool for a bit. I'll catch you later?" he explained, pressing the button for the lobby, waving to his friends as the doors closed. "I had fun today Kendall. We should do it again sometime!"

Kendall smiled, waving back until the doors closed before turning to Carlos in excitement. "I know who Logan's secret lover is!"

"Me too!" Carlos jumped up and down relieved to finally spill the information.

"It's James!"

"It's Jett!"

"Wait? Jett? What do you mean it's Jett?" Kendall asked confused. It couldn't be Jett. Logan would never do that to him. He knew how much Kendall and Jett hated each other.

"I heard him talking on the phone earlier about meeting up with someone. He said it would be their little secret and I followed him. He went to Jett's apartment! I saw him! Why do you think its James?"

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Because me and James were talking during lunch and he mentioned something about wanting to fall in love with his best friend so when I heard your message about Logan's journal saying he was gay too, I put two and two together."

Carlos thought about it for a moment shaking his head, "No its definitely Jett."

"It's James!"

"It's Jett!"

"It's James!"

"Logan is in love with Jett!"

"He's in love with James!"

"How do you know James was talking about Logan, huh?" Carlos threw out there. "He mentioned his best friend! He has three best friends! How do you know he wasn't talking about you?"

"Me? Why would he be talking about me?"

"Because you were the one out on a date with him."

"It wasn't a date! We just went to lunch and a movie and a little walk in the park…" Kendall's eyes widened as he thought about what he was saying, "It could of just as easily been you he was talking about!"

"So we agree then?"

"We agree that James is in love with you?" Kendall raised an eyebrow now confused.

"No, we agree that James wasn't talking about Logan since Logan is in love with Jett and James is in love with one of us and not Logan!"

Kendall blinked even more confused than ever. He looked around taking in their surroundings for the first time, "Maybe we should take this inside before someone over hears us."

Carlos' chocolate eyes widened as he looked around the hallway. Luckily it was empty from what he could see. Gustavo would kill them if someone overheard them and it ended up in some random tabloid that Big Time Rush was fighting over each other, "After you," Carlos opened the door, stepping aside to let the blond walk in before following behind, closing the door behind them.

Logan groaned, watching the door to apartment 2J close before stepping out from around the corner, "I'm going to kill James!"


	8. Experimenting Trust

**Author note:** OK, so here's the first of the 'parings' that you will see in the fic. There will be more. Some are fake, some are experimental, but eventually there will be true pairings. I still haven't decided which way this fic is heading. In fact, the ending of this chapter was totally not planned, so it should be interesting to see where it goes. You just never know what that Carlos will come up with next ;) Thanks again for reading and for all the amazing comments! I love reading all of your ideas of what you think is going to happen! Enjoy!

**Chapter 8: Experimenting Trust**

"We need to talk!" Logan jumped up from his place on the couch as soon as James walked through the door.

James smirked at him, an idea of what Logan wanted to talk about. He feigned confusion though as he looked at everyone who was glancing back and forth between the two of them before Logan grabbed a hold of his ear and dragged him towards his bedroom.

"Owe! Was that really necessary?" James protested as they entered Kendall and Logan's shared room, the brunette finally letting him go after they were safely behind closed doors.

"Gay James? Really?" Logan whispered, keeping his voice low in case someone was trying to listen through the door. He threw the notebook at his smiling friend.

"What's a matter Logie? Were you not ready to come out?" James teased.

"Do you have any idea what you started?"

"So, what? They think you're gay too now. What's wrong with being gay? I think it's kind of fun. You should see how tense Kendall gets around me now when I act all-" James scratched his head trying to think of a word, "into him?"

Logan rolled his eyes, "That great James, you can flirt with Kendall all you want, but you do realize what they think now, right?"

James stared at him blinking, "A little hint maybe?"

"They think you're gay," Logan began slowly to make sure the taller boy was fully paying attention.

"And who's fault is that?"

"You're the one who wanted a scandalous story! I gave you a scandalous story!" Logan defended his choice of journal entry. "The problem is that they not only think I'm in a secret relationship with someone but now you added that I was gay too."

"Yea," James drew out slowly shaking his head, "still not seeing the big deal."

"Really?" Logan growled throwing his hands into the air, "I'm gay! You're gay, James! Put two and two together and-"

James eyes widened as it finally hit him, "Ohhhhhh! So they think we're dating each other," he nodded before shaking his head again, "What's wrong with that?"

"Do you really want people thinking you are dating me?" Logan raised an eyebrow rather surprised by James' initial reaction.

"Who cares, it's only Kendall and Carlos," James shrugged it off.

"Actually it's only Kendall. Carlos thinks I'm in love with Jett."

"Whoa, what?" Now that was the reaction Logan had expected for the revelation. "Why would Carlos think that? I'm way hotter than Jett!" Logan rolled his eyes, "I can fix that!"

Logan's eyes widened as he watched James bend down and pick the notebook, which he had thrown at him earlier, off the floor before taking a seat at Logan's desk.

"What are you doing?" Logan hissed, rushing over, trying to pull the notebook from his grasped, but James refused to let go.

"I'm just fixing the problem," James reassured him. "That way there won't be any confusion about you and me."  
_

"Carlos?" Kendall jumped back as he walked into his room after his morning shower to find it occupied by the Latino rather than his room mate.

Carlos held up a finger, his eyes wide as they skimmed over the cursive written in the red notebook he held opened in his lap.

"You're lucky it's me walking in and not Logan!" Kendall groaned rushing over to his dresser and pulling out a pair of boxer briefs. He slid them on under the towel he was wearing, dropping the towel to the floor before settling himself on the bed beside his band mate, "You promised me you weren't going to read it anymore."

Carlos continued to ignore him until his chocolate orbs scanned over the very last word, "Damn it!" he shouted slamming the book shut, "You were right!"

Kendall raised an eyebrow, "See I told you it would drive you crazy."

"No, not that! About James and Logan. James isn't in love with Jett. He's secretly dating Logan!"

"What!?" Kendall shouted reaching for the notebook himself. He opened it up to the last page, scanning every line, his green eyes widening the further down the page he read until he reached the end. When he finished, he let the notebook slid off his lap as he felt his heart drop into his stomach.

How could they do this? How could they be secretly dating each other and not let Kendall and Carlos in on the secret? They were best friends! They were supposed to tell each other everything! Did they really think they could get away with it? And for how long? Were they ever planning on telling Kendall and Carlos? Were they just going to wait until after they eloped or something? And really… Logan? He loved Logan to death, but he knew James' type and he never thought the nerdy doctor wannabe would be it. Sure he could see why Logan would go for James, it was no secret that James was gorgeous, then again Logan was too, but personality wise the two were in no way compatible. Or maybe it was a phase?

"Yea, that's it! A Phase! Maybe it's just a phase?" Kendall finished his subconscious rant out loud causing Carlos to stare at him in confusion. "I was just thinking, maybe this was all a phase. Like they were just experimenting with each other. Testing out the waters. Teenagers do stuff like that, right?"

"They start dating their best friend?" Carlos questioned. "If that's the case then why is it such a big secret? Why don't they just come out and tell us? And why didn't they ask if we wanted to experiment with them?"

"You want to experiment too?"

"Well, I don't want to be left out," Carlos shrugged. "don't they trust us?"

Kendall rubbed his eyes trying to think, "I wish there was a way to show them that they could trust us with this, without telling them what we know and how we know it."

Carlos thought about it for a moment before a brilliant idea popped into his head, "What if there was?"

Kendall eyed him for a moment. Carlos' ideas were usually out there, though once in a great while there was a spark of genius that could even rival Logan's mind. Kendall hoped to God that this was one of them, "Alright Carlitos, let's hear it."

"It's a little out there, but I think it'll work," Carlos warned, Kendall nodded to urge him to continue. "What if we pretend to be like them?"

"You mean, gay?"

"Yea, like we pretend to be dating or something. Hold hands or something, that way they'll see we are ok with it and trust us enough to tell us," Carlos watched Kendall's facial features trying to read him. As the blond began to scrunch up his nose, he panicked and tried to take back his idea, "I'm sorry, I know it was stupid. I was just-"

Kendall put up a hand to stop him, "No Carlos. It wasn't stupid! In fact," he said reaching between them and experimenting threading his fingers with the Latino's who blushed at the contact. "It just might work!"


	9. The Games Begin

**Author Note:** I wasn't so sure how the ending of the last chapter was going to go, but you all seemed to like it in your reviews! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I wasn't planning on posting this until tomorrow, but I'm very impatient. enjoy!

**Chapter 9: The Games Begin**

"I can't believe you did that!" Logan hissed smacking James' arm, "You were supposed to fix the problem, not escalate it!"

"I did fix the problem!" James insisted as the elevator dinged, doors opening to their floor. The two stepped off into the empty hall before finishing their conversation in front of apartment 2J.

"Really? What problem did you fix then? Because now they think," Logan gave a nervous laugh, "gee, I don't know, that we're secretly dating!"

"Exactly," James clicked his tongue, winking as he pointed his fingers at the brunette, "Which means you obviously chose me over Jett, thus proving that I am of course," he paused pulling out his lucky comb as he stared at his reflection in the glass of a picture that was hanging in the hall, needlessly combing the auburn strands back to perfection, "hotter than Jett Stetson."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Great! Now they are probably going to hate us."

"Why would they hate us? Because we're gay?"

"We are not gay!" Logan growled. "and sure they probably wont hate us, but they will more than likely act differently around us."

James shook his head in disagreement, "Of course they won't. I'm still me, you are still you, Kendall is still Kendall, and Carlos will always be our little Carlitos. Only you and me are now a we!"

"For the hundredth time, James! We. Are. Not. Dating!"  
_

"Quick, they're coming! What do we do?" Carlos ran back to the couch from his stakeout place in front of the door where he was peeking through the peephole.

"Next to me!" Kendall instructed, the Latino practically landing on top of him as he dove to the vacant seat beside the blond. As Carlos got comfortable, his side pressed against Kendall, the blond wrapped an arm around the shorter boy's shoulder, instructing him to lay his head on his shoulder. Carlos did so, for a moment, until he realized what it looked like.

"Wait… why do I have to be the girl."

"You're not the girl," Kendall reasoned with him, "just the submissive one."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Carlos sat up moving away so there was a decent amount of space between the two.

"Carlos, we don't have time for this!"

"Then you be the girl."

"I'm not being the girl."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Kendall couldn't think of a reason. "Why should you get to be the guy?"

"Because this plan was my idea and I'm not bottoming."

"Bottoming? What are you talking-" Kendall never got to finish as the handle to the front door began to jiggle. Giving in, he pulled Carlos over to him, wrapping the Latino's arm around him, before leaning his own head onto Carlos' shoulder as the two pretended to watch television.

"Hey… guys?" Logan's happy tone turned to confusion as his eyes fell upon the two cozying up on the couch.

"Oh, hey guys. Back so soon?" Kendall grinned, not bothering to move from his spot curled up into Carlos' side.

"What up?" Carlos nodded his head, his eyes never leaving the television screen.

"Oh nothing," James beamed pulling a surprised Logan against his side, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's waist. Logan struggled against his grip, James responding by holding him tighter. "Just thought we'd come get some lunch before we head over to the studio. What are you two doing?"

Kendall beamed looking up at Carlos with a 'loving' smile before turning back to his friends, "Just snuggling with my Carlitos." Carlos nodded his head again, afraid to say anything. Instead, he pulled the blond further into his side and grabbed a hold of Kendall's hand and threaded their fingers together. "This doesn't bother you does it?" Kendall added.

James shook his head, smiling as he pulled Logan over to the couch, pulling the smaller boy into his lap, "Nope, in fact, I think me and Logie bear are going to join you. Right Logie bear?"

Logan shot the pretty boy a glare, but didn't protest. He was actually quit curious as to what the hell was going on all of a sudden.

The two 'couples' sat in silence for a few moments starring at the plasma, no one having any idea what they were watching in the first pace. Occasionally they would each look around to one another, daring each other to speak out and question anything, but they all held their tongues.

It was the familiar sound of the front door opening that had each of them jumping in different directions away from each other as Katie strolled in, Mama Knight following close behind. The two females were arguing about something Katie had done when they noticed the tense atmosphere surrounding apartment 2J, causing them to stop and stare at the four boys who were awkwardly standing around the living room, avoiding each others gazes.

"Oh, no. You boys aren't fighting again are you?" Mama Knight groaned, her shoulders slumping in defeat, "Please tell me its not another video game," she said referring to an incident a few months back when the boys argued over a video game they were playing, resulting in James, Carlos and Logan temporarily moving out of the apartment.

"NO!" all four boys answered simultaneously.

"We were just watching TV," Kendall replied.

"And discussing what we were going to have for lunch before we hit the studio," Logan added.

"Nothing funny going on here," Carlos stuttered out causing Mama Knight to raise and eyebrow.

"Right," She glanced back and forth between the four boys, obviously not believing their story, "What ever it is, I probably don't want to know so just don't trash the apartment again and if you're going to fight, take it outside," she demanded before disappearing into her and Katie's shared room.

Katie crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing as she approached her older brothers, "So," she asked bouncing on the balls of her feet, "What are you really up to?"

Kendall stepped forward, "Nothing that concerns you, baby sister," he said sweetly earning a glare from the thirteen year old.

She huffed pointing a finger at him, "I will find out," she insisted before turning on her heels and stalking out the door.


	10. Breaking Up

**Author note: **sorry its been a few days, been busy, but I have a four day weekend so I'm hoping to spend it writing to try to get a head! This chapter is sort of a filler, but with in the next few chapters is when the truth about the journals is going to come out and then the real feelings are going to emerge.

Thanks again for reading and for those of you who reviewed/favorited/followed. It means a lot to me that so many of you are enjoying this :)

**Chapter 10: Breaking Up**

James and Logan walked in silence through the halls of the Palm Woods, neither sure of what to say about everything that had just happened. James' mind replaying the moment when they first entered the apartment seeing Kendall and Carlos snuggled up together, holding hands and that look that Kendall gave Carlos. It made his stomach flutter just thinking about it as his hands tightened into fists at his side. Then his reaction was the most curious of all. He had grabbed a hold of Logan and held him close to him as if they were in competition of who was acting more of a couple, but that's all it was. It was acting. Nothing more. Nothing less. Just acting. At least on his and Logan's part, no matter how much James teased Logan about it. He knew the truth. He just liked to see the smaller boy squirmed when he made those comments.

Logan on the other hand was busy calculating everyone's body language. Their movements, emotions, facial expressions it all didn't make sense. He knew what he was feeling was extreme curiosity, but everyone else had different reactions. Carlos was tense and trying to avoid eye contact. Kendall was relaxed and a bit cocky while James seemed to turn it into a competition.

It was obvious that none of it was genuine. He knew teen love. He had even developed many scientific hypothesis and ran many experiments and test to conclude his findings in something he had dubbed 'Love Science'. There was no way the two were in love with each other.

With that settled, it still left him with many questions. Why would Kendall and Carlos react in such a way? Were they mocking them? Showing them acceptance? Was it a ploy to get them to spill about their fake 'secret' romance? Logan ran each scenario through his head one at a time until he came to what he thought was the most obvious conclusion.

"They're on to us," he stopped so abruptly that the dazed teen walking behind him, hazel eyes glued to the floor, failed to notice the pause and ran smack into him. Logan took a couple steps, holding onto the wall for balance as James gave him an apologetic look, his feet shuffling around the carpet.

"What did you say?" he asked quietly.

Logan turned around to look at him properly, "Kendall and Carlos! They're on to us. They figured out it was all a prank and now they are messing with us."

James stared at him for a moment letting the words sink in, "So, they're not really dating, they are just doing all this to us to make us crack and tell them that it was all a joke?"

"Exactly!" Logan beamed, mentally patting himself on the back in congratulations for figuring it all out.

James felt a sudden rush of relief flow through him, his eyes lighting up as he gave the brunette a toothy grin, "Now all we have to do is confess and everything will go back to normal then," he said turning to leave, but Logan grabbed a hold of him, pulling him back.

"Not so fast," Logan demanded holding him in place, "If we give up now, we're letting them win. We need to keep up the charade."

"Wait? You want to keep dating?"

"Pretend dating," Logan emphasized the first word, "Only until they crack. If this is how they want to play, then I say we keep it up and see just how far they are willing to go with all of this."

James thought about it for a moment unsure of the idea until Logan pointed to his hair, mouthing the word 'blue' and James nodded enthusiastically pulling out his lucky comb, "Fine, but when all this is over, I'm breaking up with you," he demanded combing a few strands of hair before replacing the comb back into his back pocket. "I got to keep up my perfect record and frankly, this face," he pointed to himself wiggling his fingers around exaggeratingly, "is too pretty to be dumped."

Logan rolled his eyes at the taller boy's antics but nodded, "Fine. You can be the one to break up with me."

"Oh and there is one little bitty little problem."

"Oh?" Logan raised and eyebrow. "And what's that."

James leaned in closer to him, putting his hand up in front of his face as he whispered to Logan while the other hand pointed down the hall, "Her!"

Logan turned around to see Camille waving at him from the other end of the hall, slowly making her way towards them. Logan smiled, waving back before turning to James, "What about her?"

"Gee, I don't know, maybe the fact that you are cheating on me? With her!"

"James, we're not really dating and she's my girlfriend. We've finally made it more than a few weeks without breaking up or having a stupid little fight."

"You want it to seem realistic don't you? How are we ever going to work out if she's still in the picture?" James whispered a bit over dramatically as he turned his head, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his nose in the air as the curly haired actress approached, kissing Logan on the cheek.

"Hey guys," Camille said cheerfully looking back and forth between the two of them, "Is everything alright?"

Logan sighed before an idea popped into his head. He was trying to avoid this, he really was, but James was right. If they were going to play this, they were going to play this right, "Camille, we have to break up," he spit out.

Camille's smile dropped, her eyes starting to tear up as her bottom lip quivered, "Logan Mitchell I hate you," she began to raise a hand ready to slap Logan, but this time he was prepared. As her arm swung towards his cheek, he caught it mid air, holding onto it gently, "I mean for pretend," he quickly corrected himself diving head first into a quick explanation. "We need to pretend to break up in order to get back at Kendall and Carlos for dying James' hair blue and for messing with my textbooks."

Her tears suddenly stopped, her smile returning instantly, "Oh, why didn't you say so," she beamed already planning her performance in her head. "What's the plan?"

Logan let out his breath he was holding, releasing her hand, "Well, we planted these journals with these fake stories about us and mine sort of, might of, kind of says that I have a secret lover," he nervously chuckled as he awaited her reaction, cringing slightly expecting her to hit him.

"Oh?" Camille furrowed her eyebrows curiously, "And who would that be?"

"Me!" James beamed bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waved, "I am so much hotter than Jett," he needlessly added.

Camille stared at him for a moment before turning her attention back to Logan, "You and James?" she began to laugh, "Wow, this is priceless! How can I help?"

"We need to put on a show for Kendall and Carlos so they think we broke up."

"Can I break up with you?"

"Why does everyone want to be the one to break up with me?"

"Because I'm hot!"

"Because I'm helping!"

James and Camille answered simultaneously with two completely different answers causing Logan to groan, "Fine! But please don't hit me too hard."

"Deal," Camille smiled holding out her hand in agreement.


	11. Love Quarrels

**Author Note: **Thanks for all the comments/favorites/follows and for reading! I hope all these little filler type chapters arn't getting boring. I don't want to rush into the pairings too soon. Want to give them some time to fall for each other ;)

**Chapter 11: Love Quarrels**

"You should pick."

"No, you pick."

"I insist."

"I just want to see you happy," Carlos smiled brightly up at Kendall. The blond sighed dramatically, his fingers running through the Latino's short black hair as the two fought once again over what they were going to watch. Only this time, instead of fighting over wanting to watch their own show, they were insisting that they watch the other person's show.

"And I'll be happy with what ever you pick," Kendall smiled back passing the remote back to the shorter boy.

James sat across from them rolling his eyes before finally standing up and pulling the remote out of both their hands. He fell back onto the couch before switching the channel to ESPN, "Oh, look! A hockey game. Something all three of us can enjoy," his tone was condescending as he tried to avoid his eyes which unintentionally kept flickering over to the two. Kendall was sitting on the end of the orange couch, feet propped up on the coffee table while Carlos spread out on the rest of the couch, his head resting in the blonde's lap.

"Someone's missing their Logie bear," Carlos teased kicking James' leg gently with his foot. The taller boy swatted it away before standing up in annoyance.

"He's in the shower," he answered walking into the kitchen and opening up the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of orange juice, unscrewing the cap before taking a swig as he listened to the sounds of the shower cease. Screwing the cap back on he replaced the citrus drink. With the door still opened, he glanced over quickly making sure the other two were still preoccupied before pulling out his cell phone typing quickly. He sent the text, shoving his phone back into his pocket before grabbing an apple and closing the door just as the bathroom door swung opened and Logan came strutting out in nothing but a towel hung low on his hips.

"Hey Sexy," James winked giving him a hidden thumbs up before following the brunette into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the bedroom door was shut, Carlos sat up, his hands going to his hair, "Why are you petting me?" he asked the blond who merely chuckled.

"I wasn't petting you, I was just running my fingers through your hair. Didn't you like it?"

Carlos shrugged, "It felt nice I guess."

"No ones ever ran their fingers through your hair before?"

The Latino looked down at his hands as he shook his head, "I never had a real girlfriend, remember?"

"Yea, but you've been out on a few dates."

"But nothing that ever lasted long enough to include cuddling," he replied with a pout. "I like cuddling."

Kendall frowned wrapping his arm around the Latino's shoulder in a comforting friendly gesture, "Then I guess we'll have to find you a girlfriend after all of this is over," he smiled patting his shoulder.

"For now I'm stuck with you," Carlos teased, a smile appearing on his face as he playfully laid his head on the blonde's shoulder, "Who would of thought my longest relationship so far would be with you."

Kendall chuckled as well, "Is that a bad thing?"

Carlos thought about it for a moment shrugging his shoulders, "I guess not. It's good practice."

Kendall rolled his eyes laughing at the shorter boy before craning his head to look at the bedroom door he shared with Logan, "What do you suppose they are doing in there?" he whispered.

Carlos eyes widened, "You don't think they would-"

"No," Kendall answered before he could finished only to stop and think, "Would they?"

Carlos shrugged, "Apparently they have a lot secrets they are keeping from us."

The two jumped suddenly as the bedroom door swung opened only to slam shut after James walked out only to fly back open revealing Logan who slammed it shut even harder, "I said I was sorry!" the brunette was saying as he caught up to James grabbing a hold of his arm. "I was just waiting for the right time."

"We'll don't you think now would be the right time?" James shot back.

"Now?"

"She's already on her way up here anyway seems how you can't go five minutes without texting her."

"I didn't text her! She texted me and said she wanted to talk!"

The shouted paused as the their was a knock on the door. James was there in two strides as he yanked the door open, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Camille standing there, "Oh, it's you," he hissed , but she paid him no mind as she shoved him a side, stalking towards Logan a finger wagging in his face.

"Camille, I can explain," Logan held up his hands trying to reason with the curly haired girl, but she kept coming at him.

"It's true then?" she demanded, a hand on her hip, "the rumors are true. You are cheating on me?"

"It's not what you think Camille. I didn't mean for it to happen like this."

"Who is it, then? Who's the tramp who stole my Logan away?"

"Who are you calling a tramp?" James stepped in between the two, shielding Logan from her view, but she shoved him aside again.

"Stand back, Pretty boy, this has nothing to do with you,."

James gasped, "You're right! I am pretty, but it also has everything to do with me," he exclaimed wrapping an arm around Logan's waist and pulling the smaller boy into his side.

"It's you?" Camille gasped, her eyes narrowing at the taller boy in disgust before shifting over to the brunette, "It is over Logan Mitchell!" she cried out, her hand whipping across his face with a loud smack before grabbing his face in both her hands and kissing him deeply. James' mouth gapping as he watched, "I hope you two are happy together," she exclaimed pushing Logan away. She stalked back to the door flinging it open before slamming it shut behind her.

Logan stood there a surprised look on his face as he stared at the door, "That actually went better than expected," he shrugged wrapping an arm around James only to have the taller boy push him away. "What did I do now?"

"You didn't have to kiss her," James hissed before disappearing out the door.

Logan sighed starring at the door, but instead of following the taller boy, he simply hung his head and retreated to his bedroom.

Kendall and Carlos blinked in shock of what they had just seen before finally turning to look at one another.

"What just happened?" Carlos broke the silence as Kendall shrugged.

"Camille found out he was cheating on her with James, broke up with him, kissed him, and now James is mad because he kissed her back?" Kendall summed it up the best he could though he was just as confused. "Do you want Logan or James?"

Carlos thought about it for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a quarter, "Heads Logan. Tails James," and with that, he flung the coin high into the air.

**Author note:** So who should go after who? any ideas?


	12. Heads or Tails

**Author note: **I know the majority of you wanted to see Kendall go after Logan and Carlos after James. I wrote an entire chapter that way, I posted it, thought about it while i did dishes and realized I absolutely hated it! It just didn't work. There was no flow to the story. So i deleted it and started all over again and i like this chapter a whole lot better. (Plus its about 50% longer than the original!)

Sorry to the five of you who did read the original before i deleted it. I did use a bit of the original in this chapter, but I hope you like this one better too!

For those of you hoping for some Kogan/Jarlos bonding, I promise that is still coming up! Please tell me what you think 3

**Chapter 12: Heads or Tails**

Heads.

Carlos stared at the front door, Kendall exited out of them only a few moments before to go find James. He had crossed his fingers, hoping he would get tails, but the odds were not in his favor today. James and him were always the closest, even when they were younger being the more rambunctious half of their foursome. It was easy to talk to an understand each other. Sure he was close to the other two, but it wasn't the same.

Kendall was always the leader, leaving Carlos to follow behind. The blond would be the one to carry the conversation, ask the questions and come up with all the ideas. Sometimes Carlos felt like he was speaking at him and not to him, but that's what he loved about Kendall. He loved that there was someone to look up to and always there to look after everyone. He always put others first.

Then there was Logan. Around him, Carlos felt intimidated. Sure he wasn't a genius like Logan, but he was intelligent in his own way. He just never felt like he had to flaunt it like Logan did. He didn't blame the brunette for it. If anything, Carlos felt like his own knowledge of the world was something he had come to absorb over time from listening to Logan babble on and on over the years. Sure it was annoying at first, but Logan had a way of simplifying explanations to make it easier for Carlos to understand.

But it was James that he felt the most comfortable with. They were equals. Both of them not the smartest or the most mature. They were more followers than leaders. They understood each other and always found a way of making the most boring of activities into fun. They just loved life. Sure Carlos felt a bit inferior to James in the past when it came to looks, but he was always better in sports. He would help James with his slap shot, while James helped him with a work out routine. They just seemed to balance each other. They always knew what to say when the other one needed someone to talk to.

But of course the Friggin coin just had to land on heads and now he had to suck it up and march through those doors to get the smarter boy to talk to him. It wasn't going to be easy, but he had to do it.

Strapping on his helmet, he gave it a few taps before marching his way over to the bedroom door.  
-

Kendall exited the doors from the lobby pausing to take in the scene. The pool area was alive as always. Filled with the bright young talents of the future famous which the Palm Woods held. Children were playing in the pool, their parents watching from the cabanas, phones pressed to their ears as they were more than likely making phone calls to talent agencies, managers and planning out their children's futures. The Jennifers were seated at the table they had deemed as theirs, sunglasses on top of their perfectly styled hair, smoothies in their grasps as they read through the latest scripts their agents has stowed upon them. Music drifted through Kendalls's ears, the soft melody from one of Guitar dudes latest masterpieces the writer was working on as he chilled in a lounge chair, Lightning, TV's wonder dog, keeping him company. Even Bitters, the hotel's cranky mischievous manger was out and about enjoying the sun shine as he ran around the pool, yelling at unsuspected children for splashing too much.

And as usual, there was James, lounging out in his usual chair basking in the sun by the pool, surrounded by his usual group of fawning girls.

Kendall did a double take as his eyes flashed back to his friend who was sitting up quickly, his hands reaching out for a bottle of sun block while a curly haired blond sat down in front of him. She lifted her long locks revealing the smooth copper skin of her back which was bare except for the tiny strings that held her skimpy little bikini together. Kendall watched unable to hear their conversation, but the girls were laughing at something James had said. The hazel eyed pop star smiled brightly as he swirled the lotion along the blonde's back slowly taking his time as his hands traveled over her obviously fake tan.

Kendall growled watching the sight unfold before him before stomping his way over.

James waved with a grin as the blond approach, "Hey, Buddy!"

Kendall scowled at him before turning to the girls who were gathered around them and smiled politely, "Sorry ladies, but I have to steal James for a moment," he grabbed a hold of James' upper arm, his fingers slipping slightly from the sun block, but managed to pull him away.

James looked back over his shoulder at the girls who were watching with disappointment. He smiled and gave them a wink, calling out, "Sorry, girls. Official BTR business!" before holding his thumb and pinky finger up to his ear mouthing 'call me'.  
-

Carlos didn't bother to knock as he shoulder his way into Kendall and Logan's shared bedroom. The brunette was sitting on the floor, his back against his bed with a stack of books surrounding him. He was so entranced in his work, he didn't even bother to look up as the Latino walked in and flopped himself down on top of Logan's bed to look over the boy's shoulder to see what he was doing.

"Is that the book report for English?" Carlos asked, his eyes skimming over Logan's curly hand writing. The brunette simply hummed in response continuing his work as he flipped through a rather large text book on his right, his finger sliding down the page before tapping a particular sentence before turning back to his notebook where he continued to write. "I thought it wasn't due until like two weeks from now."

Logan shrugged, his hand never stopping while his eyes skimmed across the open text book, "Never too early," he responded causing Carlos to roll his eyes as he flipped over onto his back, his head lulling upside down over the side beside Logan.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Logan continued his work, but his eyes shifted over to Carlos, "You want to talk about how the Pythagorean Theorem was a groundbreaking discovery as discussed by the beautiful, though not so guy friendly, Phoebe Nashee?"

"You're doing a report about Korean Pythons?" Carlos played dumb.

"Pythagorean Theorem. It's a mathematical equation discovered by a man Pathagoras who discovered that-"

"A squared plus B squared equals C squared," Carlos cut him off causing Logan to look over at him in surprise. "I know my algebra," the Latino beamed.

"It's geometry," Logan corrected but smiled none the less.

Carlos chuckled as he sat up, crossing his legs as he watched the boy work, "Only you."

"Only me?" Logan turned around confused.

"Only you could turn an English assignment into math."

Logan smiled nodding his head, "James gave me the idea."

"James did?" Carlos found himself frowning.

"I was having trouble deciding what book to use and he told me to choose which ever one had a hot girl in it."

"Oh." Carlos wasn't sure what else to say, "So, you and James seemed to be pretty close lately."

"Yea," Logan shrugged, his eyes skimming a page of another textbook, "We kind of bonded over being pissed off at you and Kendall for pranking us."

"We said we were sorry."

Logan could hear the hurt in the boy's voice and gave him a reassuring smile, "I know. We're over it."

Carlos shifted, grabbing one of Logan's pillows and hugging it close to his chest. He rested his head into it, the smell of Logan wafting into his nostrils as he took a deep breath. He never realized how good the brunette smelled. It was so… natural? Like soap and cinnamon. Nothing like what James smelt with all that Cuda product and he never did take the time to smell Kendall. He made a mental note to do so the next time they were cuddling.

"Me and Kendall saw what happened."

"Kendall and I," Logan corrected. "and it was nothing. Just Camille breaking up with me, again."

"What about James?" Carlos said quietly.

"What about James?"

"Is there anything you want to talk about that involves James?"

Logan sighed leaning his head back against the bed and stared at the ceiling just thinking. He really wasn't in the mood to keep up the charade, but it was his idea. He couldn't just give in now.

"He just over reacted," he finally said. "He'll get over it. You know him."

"Well, what about you?"

"What about me?"

Carlos shrugged, "You just seem different lately. It's not like you to act like that."

"Like what?" Now Logan was confused. He put his book down unable to concentrate any further as he picked himself up and sat on the bed beside Carlos.

"Did you really cheat on Camille?" the smaller of the two asked, his bright chocolate eyes looking up at Logan almost pleading with him to say 'no', that it was 'all a mistake'. Logan looked away, feeling his façade start to crumble. He had to be strong. He had to teach them a lesson.

"I-I-" he stutter trying to find an explanation.

"Were you confused?" Carlos didn't let him finish.

He looked over at the Latino who was hugging his pillow tightly, his eyes were unfocused, looking past Logan instead of at him. He wasn't avoiding his eyes, but more like distracted, like something was on his mind.

"Are you alright, Carlos?"

Carlos looked over to him blinking, "Me?"

"Yea you," Logan smiled patting his shoulder lightly. "You seem a little… out of it?"

Carlos sighed, his eyes traveling around the room curiously, "Did you keep Camille around because you were confused about everything? Like you were afraid to let her ago, because you didn't think it would work out with James?"

Logan blinked, amazed at the boy's thought process. He had just handed him an easy out, "Um, yeah. Something like that," he admitted falsely, yet something told him there was more to the statement that Carlos was trying to tell him. "How did you know?"

Carlos shrugged smiling that he was able to decipher the brunettes feelings, "Let's just say I've been experiencing a lot of new things lately and I'm starting to see things a lot differently."

"Really?" Logan encouraged, seeing how hard Carlos was trying to hold it all in, "Like what?"

Carlos spoke softly, but there was excitement in his voice, "Like cuddling! Do you know how much fun cuddling is?"  
-

"What was that about?" Kendall seethed finally letting go of James' arm as they made their way over to a secluded area in Palm Woods park next to eh wishing well.

"What was what?" James asked confused.

"Those girls?"

"Trying to get a date?"

"What about Logan?"

"Logan?" James furrowed his eyebrows before it finally struck him, "Oh! Logan! Of course. How can I forget about Logan? I mean he's Logan!" he laughed nervously. "Do we really need to bring him up?"

"I just want to make sure you are alright."

"I'm fine. It was just Logan being Logan," James played along. "You know how indecisive he can be. One minute he's all over me and the next it's Camille!"

"But he broke up with Camille."

James shrugged, "No, Camille broke up with him."

"So that's it? It's over?"

"Yup! They are done with!"

"I meant you and Logan," Kendall said through clenched teeth. Why was he so difficult to talk to? Couldn't he stay focused for one minute?

"No, we're not over. Of course not!" James insisted, his eyes shifting around the park instead of focusing on the blond standing in front him, arms crossed over his chest, "Why? Did he say something otherwise? Because he can't break up with me! We had a deal!"

"A deal?" Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Um- I mean," James stuttered. "He knows about my perfect dating record. He promised if there were any problems between us, that I could break up with him."

Kendall stared at him for a moment, James beginning to sweat as he crossed his fingers, hoping the blond would believe him before mumbling something under his breath that sounded like 'this would have been so much easier if Logan was just sneaking around with Jett'.

"I am so much hotter than Jett!" James snapped on the defensive. He just couldn't believe how people had such a hard time excepting it. Sure Jett was an actor who did a few modeling jobs on the side, but James was the full package. He could act, sing, and dance, not to mention how pretty he was.

Kendall couldn't help but laugh at that, all his anger draining from his body.

"What's so funny? You think I'm hotter than Jett, right?"

The blond continued to laugh, shaking his head, "Of course I think that," he agreed knowing James would have a total melt down if he said otherwise. Not to mention he could stand the life size ken doll in the first place. Of course he would choose James over him.

"What about Carlos?" James asked out of the blue, Kendall's laughing ceasing immediately as he stared questioningly at his companion.

"What about Carlos?"

"Who do you think is hotter? Me and Carlos?" James urged deciding he might as well get some answers out of the blond as well.

"I-um- well," he stuttered not sure how to answer. Deciding on the truth, "Carlos is adorable."

"Yea, but is he as hot as me?"

"What do you think," Kendall refused to give a straight answer.

"Honestly? I think no one is hotter than James Diamond," James smiled his pearly whites gleaming brightly.

"Except maybe Logan," Kendall threw out there causing James high to drop suddenly.

"You think Logan is hot?"

Kendall shrugged, "He's not the same scrawny little smarty-pants he used to be. Same with Carlos. Those work outs you helped him with are really starting to pay off. I was afraid of Hollywood changing us, but I guess some changes are a good thing."

"You forgot someone."

"I thought we already cover you?"

"No I meant, you," James smiled looking at the blond, "All those years of hockey and now all the time you spend running around stage on tour has been working out for you too."

Kendall felt the tips of his heat up. He ducked his head as he felt the heat spreading into his face "You know what we haven't done in like, forever?" James shrugged still beaming over the fact that he made the blond blush. "Hang out. Just the four of us."

James raised an eyebrow, "We hang out all the time. We live together. We work together. We were just crammed onto a small tour bus for three months together."

"I don't mean as world wide singing pop stars," Kendall explained further, "I mean as four best friends from Minnesota. No Mom. No Katie. No Gustavo or Kelly. No paparazzi or fans. And definitely, no girls!"

James nodded liking the sound of that, "Yea. Just the four of us!"

** Author note: **Any suggestions of what the four should do on their little get away?


	13. Bonding Part I

**Author note: **i really hope I'm not rushing anything in this. Im trying to take my time with the pairings, so please tell me if you think its going too fast. As always, thank you all so much for the reviews/favorites/follows and for just taking the time to read!

**Chapter 13: Bonding part I**

Carlos smiled widely as he stepped out of his room, his hockey duffle bag in hand, "All pack!" he announced dropping the large bag by the door before taking a running leap onto the couch where Kendall was already watching TV.

"Good, now if only JAMES AND LOGAN WOULD HURRY UP," he raised his voice so the other half of their band could hear from their respective bedrooms. "Then we can get going."

Carlos sighed curling up beside Kendall, wrapping the blonde's arm around him before snuggling into his side, "You know them. Logan is probably deciding which pointless textbook he needs to bring."

"And James is probably packing his hair supplies," Kendall finished, "Should I tell him there is going to be no electrical outlets?"

Carlos wrinkled his nose, shaking his head 'no' before closing his eyes and breathing in Kendall's scent. It was far different from Logan's. It was more sweet than spice with a hint of cocoanut. Either way, he still liked it. He buried his nose into the blonde's side, inhaling deeper only to blush as he felt Kendall's fingers tingling his arm.

"Someone's cuddly today," Kendall smiled running his fingers up and down Carlos' arm as he switched his tone to a whisper, "You know we don't have to keep going with this charade anymore, right? It was only until they admitted that they were dating."

"But they still haven't officially told us anything yet," Carlos pointed out not bothering to move, "Besides I like cuddling."

Kendall chuckled at the cuteness of the smaller boy, "I guess I don't see how a little cuddling would hurt. They'll probably be all lovey dovey all weekend anyway. Might as well try to make them as sick as they are going to make us with all their coupling cuteness."

"So you want to keep up the charade all weekend?" Carlos asked sitting up and looking at the blond, trying to hide the excitement in his eyes from the idea.

Kendall shrugged a small smile pulling at his lips, "It'll be fun to mess with them. Now," he wrapped his arm back around the Latino pulling him into his side, "Get back over here. You were keeping me warm."  
-

"I think we're lost," James stated as he peered over Logan's shoulder from his seat in the back beside Carlos as Logan was trying to read the map.

"We're not lost," Logan disagreed signaling Kendall to turn. Kendall signaled his left turn, waiting for a car to pass before turning down yet another dirt road leading them deeper into the lush forest.

"But we are in the middle of no where!" James pointed out, "Where's the hell is this camp ground?"

"This whole thing is the camp ground," Kendall insisted making one final right turn, traveling down a grassy path for a few minutes before stopping as they came to a small opening on the bank of a beautiful crystal lake. "We're here!"

Before the car even came to a complete stop, Carlos jumped out from his spot behind Kendall, running straight to the lake shore to take a look around. He breathed in the fresh air and smiled as he watched two squirrels running around the trunk of a tree chasing each other, "It's beautiful isn't it?" he called out to the other three who had exited the SUV at a much slower pace. Kendall and Logan ran around to the back of the car, opening the back in order to start unpacking the trunk while James took a look around.

"This is not what I signed up for," he complained looking around at nothing but trees, water and dirt. "Where am I supposed to plug in my hair dryer? This," he pointed to his perfectly polished hair, "Does not come natural."

Kendall rolled his eyes as he approached James trying to balance a cooler in his arms while stepping over several small rocks, "Relax James. We've seen you all natural before and we still love you."

"Now, are you going to sit there and complain or are you going to help us unpack. We still need to get the tents set up and build a fire pit before it gets dark," Logan instructed as he walked by carrying his back pack on his back and the parts of one of the tents in his arms. "Carlitos!" he called out to the Latino who was still walking along the shore skipping rocks over the glassy surface of the lake, "Are you going to help or what?"

Carlos nodded, jogging back up the shore to meet Kendall at the back of the SUV to help him with a second cooler, this one much more heavier due to the cans of soda and water bottles packed inside.

When the car was unloaded, everything now piled on top of the two picnic tables provided by the camp ground, Logan let out a breath as he looked around, "We should probably get those tents set up before we get the fire going," he suggested taking one of the bags full of the tent supplies and dumping it onto the grassy ground.

"Couldn't you just get a pop up tent or something?" James quirked an eyebrow. "Those are going to take all night to set up."

Logan looked at the mess, shaking his head as he found the directions, "I'd say, twenty minutes tops, if I could just figure out which way these are supposed to… no, that's in Chinese… French…ah! Here's the English!…. Yea, no more than twenty minutes."

"Remember when we were little and use to camp out in my back yard?" Kendall reminisced.

"Oh, we used to have contest to see who could build the tents faster!" Carlos responded excitedly.

"Me and Carlos were always the fastest," James boasted.

"But you always put it up wrong," Logan pointed out, "and it used to collapse in the middle of the night and you two would end up in our tent."

"The one that you would take forever building because it had to be perfect," Kendall teased.

"Oh, we should race again!" Carlos suggested. "I bet you mine wont collapse this time, because I'm going to be on Logan's team so he could make sure that all the stick things are in the right place!"

"You're on!" James nodded picking up the bag to the second tent and dumping out its contents. "Winners get the car chargers to plug their phones in all night."

"And losers have to go find firewood!" Logan added.

"Deal!" they all agreed, Kendall taking his place amongst the rubble of James' tent while Carlos joined Logan.

"On your mark!," Kendall grinned, "Get set. Go!"  
-

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh Yea!" Carlos sang as he and Logan bounced up and down in their victory dance, their tent perfectly set up a whole thirty seconds before James and Kendall's.

"Yea, yea, what ever," Kendall groaned, sitting down in a chair in front of his and James' masterpiece while James sat in silence mourning the soon to be loss of his Iphone as the battery was already slowly dying. "C'mon James, let's go get the firewood."

"We'll build the fire pit," Logan told them as Kendall wrapped his hand around James' wrist dragging him to his feet as he pulled him towards the forest.

The boys made their way into the forest laughing and joking about how they would redeem themselves for loosing the tent building contest, their hands linked together between them. Kendall was the first to notice, pulling away quickly, as James gave him a quizzical look, "I'm so used to holding Carlos' hand lately, it just kind of-"

"Seems normal?" James finished, the blond nodding in agreement.

"So, have you and Logan worked out the whole Camille thing?" Kendall asked referring to the incident that occurred a few days ago. Since then he had seen James and Logan holding hands and snuggling up on the couch, but no one talked about what happened.

James shrugged, "I guess. We haven't really talked about it."

"You two seem alright."

"We are, though not as good as you and Carlos. How did that happen?"

Kendall blinked not sure what to say, "I don't know. It just kind of did I guess," he answered trying to stay as honest as possible. It's not like he came out and lied about him and Carlos dating. He just simply never denied it. "We should probably get to collecting the firewood," he changed the subject.

James nodded grabbing a hold of a branch and snapping it off the tree, tossing it onto the ground to start a pile while he found some more. Kendall followed suit, picking up little twigs here and there to add to the pile. The two boys worked in silence until their pile was large enough before scooping up as much as they can carry and began to make their way back to camp.

They were just a few paces from camp when Kendall's foot landed in hole, the blond yelling out in pain as he felt his ankle twist at an unnatural angle. Dropping the firewood, he closed his eyes, holding out his hands to brace his fall only the fall never came. He cringed as his eyes blinked opened only to find himself starring into a pair of worried hazel eyes.

"You alright?" James questioned, his firewood scattered on the forest floor at his feet long forgotten as he held the blond carefully in his arms.

Kendall's breath caught in his throat as he nodded his head afraid to speak. His own green orbs locked on the taller boy's, "Yea, I-I'm fine," he stuttered out tearing his eyes away. "You can let me go now," he chuckled nervously.

"Oh, right," James nodded helping the blond stand. He removed his arms watching as the blond applied pressure to his ankle only to wrap them back around him as Kendall yelled out in pain, collapsing once more.

"I don't think I can walk," Kendall admitted. "You're going to have to help me."

By help, Kendall simply meant that he needed James to lean on while he hobbled his way back to camp, but instead the taller boy lifted him into his arms, cradling him like a baby to carry him out of the wood, "Let's get you back to Doctor Logan."


	14. Bonding Part II

**Author note: **sorry for the totally lame chapter. i haven't had much time to write and i wanted to get something out for you. i promise a better chapter next time. Is there anything you guys would be interested in seeing?

**Chapter 14: Bonding Part II**

Kendall huffed crossing his arms over his chest as he sat back in the lawn chair in front of the fire. His swollen ankle was wrapped tightly in a gauze, provided by Logan's trusty first aid kit, a plastic bag of ice resting on top of it as it was propped up on one of the coolers.

"This blows," he pouted starring at the embers that escaped the fiery pit dancing up towards the starlit sky. "Waste of a perfectly good camping trip."

"It's not a waste," James disagreed. "You're still here."

"Only because he won't let us take him to the emergency room," Logan groaned.

"You said it wasn't broken so what's the point?"

"I said that I think it isn't broken," Logan corrected. "I told you, I'm not a doctor yet. I'm just a Friggin pop star!"

Carlos tilted his head to the side watching Logan through the flames. Logan caught him, raising an eyebrow which caused the Latino to blush slightly, "I was just trying to picture you in one of those hot doctor outfits that they wear in surgeries," he admitted.

This time it was Logan who blushed ducking his head low.

"You can be like Doctor McDreamy," James teased placing another marshmallow onto a stick, holding it over the fire as he sent Logan a flirty wink.

Carlos scrutinized the brunette once more. His eyes narrowed as he shook his head, "I was thinking more like McSteamy."

"Well we all know where Carlos' mind is," James joked, patting Kendall on the leg, his eyes widening as he heard a whimper come from the blond. "Sorry," he cringed while Kendall glared at him.

"So does this mean no hike tomorrow?" Carlos pouted. He was looking forward to 'being one with nature' as he called it.

Everyone looked towards Logan who shrugged, "I'm pretty sure it's just a sprain, but either way I think he should stay off of it."

Kendall groaned again, rubbing his face with his hands in frustration, "You guys should still go on your hike. I'll just stay here and stare at the lake. Maybe I'll see Big Foot or something,' he joked trying to lighten the mood.

"And leave you here all by yourself for Big Foot to eat? I don't think so," Carlos shook his head, "I'll stay with you."

"Carlitos, no. You were the one who wanted to go on the hike in the first place," Kendall insisted. "I'll be fine. Really."

"But what if a bear comes or the zombie apocalypse or-"

James threw a marshmallow at the Latino shutting him up, "I'll stay with Kendall," he insisted. "I'll make sure he has something to look at."

"You're not talking about the lake are you?" Logan rolled his eyes. James only grinned in response while Carlos looked back and forth between the two of them in confusion trying to fight the yawn that came to him. "I think its time for bed."

Kendall hobbled onto his feet, the sand making it difficult to balance on one foot. The farther he sank, the less balanced until he lost his footing and fell once more into James arms. James gave him a cheeky smile before scooping him up into his arms, "Need a lift?" he asked already heading for the tent he and the blond had built.

James laid Kendall onto his opened sleeping bag. Grabbing a few random shirts, the taller boy stuffed them into the bag, "To elevate your foot," he explained at Kendall's questionable gaze.

Kendall nodded thanking him while James zipped him into the bag, "I can do that on my own you know," Kendall chuckled, not bothering to push him away. James merely shrugged before walking out of the tent. "Good night!" Kendall called after him not receiving a response as Carlos made his way into the tent.

"Hey," the Latino smiled. He zipped up the tent behind him before slipping into the sleeping bag beside Kendall, snuggling into the blond with a smile.

Kendall smiled back wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. The two lied in silence listening to the mumblings of the other half of their band until the tent began to unzip. Carlos and Kendall sat up in confusion, a small smile tugging at Kendall's lips as James appeared, followed closely by Logan. The two had their sleeping bags and pillows in hand.

Logan zipped up the tent as James laid out his sleeping bags side by side beside the blond that wasn't already occupied by the Latino, "It just occurred to us that we never actually managed a whole night sleeping in separate tents when we were little so Logan thought we should just get it done and over with now," he explained.

Kendall nodded, "Wouldn't want poor Carlos punching one of you thinking you were a bear trying to sneak in."

"Hey!" the Latino cried out, "That was only one time! and Logan's eye healed in less than a week."

**Author note: **please check out my newest fic, Worlds Apart! Its a Kogan/Jarlos.

After Logan Mitchell's parents are killed in a horrible accident, he is forced to live with Kendall Knight, his ex best friend who he hasn't spoken to in over two years. Kendall isn't too thrilled about the situation either and to make matters worst, Kendall is secretly in love with the boy who ruined his life. A/U


	15. Panoramic Perfection

**Author Note: **This is the last chapter for the camping trip. Then its back to the Palm Woods for some more drama (cutesy of Katie)! Since you are all sick of the Kames, I thought some Cargan would be a nice change before I bring back the Kenlos and Jogan. I promise there will be some Jarlos and Kogan coming very soon. Just haven't gotten to that part yet. Enjoy!

**Chapter 15: Panoramic Perfection**

Logan was warm all snuggled up in his sleeping bag fighting his eyes to stay closed. For sleeping on the ground in the middle of nowhere he felt rather comfortable and relaxed. He didn't want to get up. Birds were chirping loudly all around him as the sun shone through his eyelids and the sound of whispers drifted to his ears from outside the tent making it difficult to drift back to sleep. In an attempt to shut out the light, he tried pulling his sleeping bag over his head, but the blanket would not budge. He pulled harder, groaning in frustration until he finally gave in and opened his eyes.

Looking down to his chest he found, not only the reason that his sleeping bag wouldn't budge, but the reason he was so warm as well. Somehow, Carlos had managed to make his way over to Logan's side of the tent and was snuggled up in Logan's arms, his head resting on the brunette's chest. Not wanting to disturb the slumbering Latino, the future doctor wrapped his arms tightly around Carlos before closing his eyes to try to get some more sleep.

Dreamland had barely consumed Logan when the sound of a zipper jarred him awake. Keeping his eyes closed, he loosened his grip on the Latino as he listened to someone pause at the door. By their initial reaction, Logan assumed they had only just discovered the two of them wrapped in their sleepy embrace. He cringed, waiting for Kendall to start yelling, but instead a low snicker filled his ears as he heard James' voice call out for the blond.

His shout was answered by the sound of leaves rustling and twigs snapping as the blond hobbled over to look inside the tent, "Awe, isn't that cute?" Kendall uttered, his voice low so that he wouldn't wake them.

"Looks like you've been replaced," James teased.

"I'm not the only one who was replaced," Kendall responded.

Logan opened his eyes just a slit to see the two standing in the opening of the tent just starring at the pair of them sleeping. Kendall was leaning on James trying to keep his balanced as he held his injured foot in the air. James gave him a quizzical look from his last comment which had Kendall raising his eyebrows.

"As in Carlos has replaced you as Logan's cuddle buddy," Kendall explained. It took James a moment for it to finally sink in. Then his eyes widened in understanding as he shook his head.

"Oh, yeah. Of course…" he stuttered out, "Should we tell them that breakfast is ready?" he quickly changed the subject.

Kendall looked back at the sleeping friends before shaking his head, "Naw. Let them sleep for a few more minutes. That way we can eat some bacon before Carlos wakes up and scoffs it all down."

James chuckled nodded in agreement before helping the blond out of the tent, closing it back up behind them.

Logan waited until they were away from the tent and over by the fire before shaking the smaller boy awake, "Hey Carlitos. Time to wake up," he whispered.

Carlos groaned, snuggling further into his chest and tightening his grip on the brunette before falling back a sleep. Logan's eyes bulged at the strength of the Latino who was now cutting off his air supply with his bare hug, "Carlos. Buddy. Can't breath," he gasped before a brilliant idea came to mind. Placing his hands onto the Latino's hips, he dug his fingers into his sides, tickling him until Carlos' grip loosened and the smaller teen's eyes fluttered opened.

Carlos' eyes met Logan's, the Latino's widening as he rolled off and sat up quickly, "You're not Kendall!" he gasped looking around to find that they were the only two occupants in the tent.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Logan gasped, sitting up to catch his breath.

"How did I-?"

"I don't know. I woke up and you were there."

"Did James and Kendall see us?"

Logan nodded his head, "Yea they were just in here, but don't worry. They thought it was cute."

"Cute?" Carlos asked in surprise. "So James doesn't want to kill me?"

"Why would he want to kill you?"

Carlos gestured towards the brunette, "Because of you," he then pointed outside, "And him," he added himself, "and I was-"

"It's alright. Really," Logan assured him. "I guess you really do like to cuddle, don't you?" he smirked causing the Latino to calm down as his cheeks flushed red.

"It's beautiful up here isn't it?" Carlos gazed at the scenery all around. He and Logan had finally made it to top of the hiking trail which led up to a stone tower. They climbed the three flights of stairs to the top where they were met with a panoramic view of the wilderness. Trees surrounded them for miles on three sides. Carlos sighed as he stared out at the lake that shimmered below them. If he squinted, he could just make out the bright orange tents in their camp ground.

A loud click rang in his ears from behind where Logan captured a picture of the Latino leaning against the walls of the castle-like structure gazing dreamily out at the colorful foliage. He smiled as the picture popped up on the screen of his iphone, his breath hitching at the beautiful sight he had captured.

"Awe you didn't get any of the trees in the picture or the lake," Carlos whined as he looked over Logan's shoulder at the photo of himself. "C'mon, Let's get one of both of us," he said excitedly pulling Logan over to the side and spinning them around so their backs were to the wall, "Say cheese," the Latino called out as he threw his arm around the brunette's shoulder. Logan leaned into him as the two smiled big. Carlos pulled away, his eyes flashing over the picture before holding it up to Logan, "Now that's a keeper!" he insisted.

Logan stood by and watched as the smaller boy continued walking around the tower snapping pictures here and there of the scenery. He was amazed at how the simplest things could make the boy so happy. Carlos was just so carefree and exhilarating. Sure the scenery was beautiful, yet it didn't seem to capture Logan's attention. His mind was on something else. Something that had been bothering him since the morning.

"Want to have lunch up here?" Carlos suddenly asked tearing Logan from his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Do you want eat up here? Have a little picnic or something?" he asked again opening up the back pack he had brought with him and pulling out two sandwiches they had made for their adventure.

Logan nodded. Carlos beamed brightly as he plopped down on the floor of the tower, back leaning up against the wall before tossing Logan his sandwich along with a bottled water and a bag of chips for them to share. The brunette sat down beside him unwrapping his sandwich at a much slower pace then the smaller boy.

They ate in silence for a few moments, Carlos hesitating slightly before just blurting out, "How did you know you were gay?"

Logan choked on a chip in surprise, coughing violently as he tried to swallow it. Carlos quickly grabbed his water, opening up the bottle before handing it to Logan who guzzled it down.

"You alright?" Carlos asked when Logan was finally able to catch his breath.

Logan nodded still unable to speak before looking over at the other teen, "What were you asking?"

Carlos looked down to his side, suddenly interested at a lone ant who was making its way over to the other half of the sandwich that was still in its wrapper, "I was just curious about how you figured out you were gay? Did James come to you? Or did you go to him? Like, how did you two… get together?"

Logan chugged down some more of his water buying time as he tried to think, "I- um- why do you ask?"

Carlos shrugged, still averting his gaze, "I don't know. I guess I'm just a bit… confused."

Logan studied the smaller boy, his confession ringing in his ears, "Confused? About what?"

"Everything."

Carlos looked up at Logan. The brunette could see the uncertainty in his eyes, the honesty they held and something that Logan thought looked suspiciously like guilt. That's when remorse began to overcome Logan. The brunette had no doubt in his mind that the relationship between Carlos and Kendall was just a rouse to counter his own faux correlation with James. It was obvious that they were on to them, yet they continued the charade. It had never occurred to him that someone as vulnerable as Carlos could fall victim to such a foolish game and his mind be filled with all these troubling questions that would of never puzzled him without the idea being planted into his head in the first place.

"Carlos I-" Logan opened his mouth, the confession on his tongue, but it never reached his lips as Carlos' phone, the Latino's attention diverted to the device completely forgetting everything they were discussing previously. Logan wasn't sure if his disposition of being easy distraction was a good thing or a bad thing, but at that moment in time, he was relieved.

Carlos stared at the phone, a huge smile crossing his face as he read the text aloud, "It's James. He was just making sure we weren't making out up here." Logan rolled his eyes at the subject before grabbing the phone was Carlos' hand and typing a quick response before handing it back. "What did you say?"

Logan shrugged, "What if we are?" he repeated word for word.

Carlos' eyes widened but a smile ghosted his face, "James is going to kill me." the phone buzzed again and the Latino read the response, "In that case, send us some pictures." Carlos laughed again, shaking his head. "What should I say?"

Logan didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed a hold of the phone and turned on the camera as he scooted closer to Carlos. Aiming the device at the two of them, Logan leaned over and captured the moment. Logan chuckled as he saw the picture of the two of them. Carlos' eyes were wide, his mouth agape, obviously caught off guard by Logan's lips pressed against his cheek.

"There," Logan smirked hitting the send button, "That should shut them up."

**Author Note:** Do you think Logan should have told him the truth about the journals?

If you love this fic, then please check out my new Kogan/Jarlos fic, **Worlds Apart!**


	16. Rude Awakenings

**Author Note: **So sorry its taken so long to update! I wasn't feeling well this week and i was having trouble deciding which direction I wanted this fic to go. But as promised, you get a little bit of Jarlos interaction in this chapter and I promise there will be some Kogan soon! I'm not so sure if I like the second part, but it needed to happen. hope you like it!

also i just realized i might of bumped this up to the M rating instead of T. If anyone has a problem with this, please let me know!

thanks again to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favorited. You guys rock!

**Chapter 16: Rude Awakenings**

"Mmm," Carlos moaned as his band mate continued to nibble on his neck.

He tangled his fingers into his band mate's hair as he pulled him away just far enough where he could reattach their lips once more. Carlos felt the warm wet muscle of his best friend's tongue run along his lips begging for entrance. Being the tease he was, Carlos lightly bit it, causing a moan to stir from his partner, now running his own tongue along the other's bottom lip. When he was denied, he slowly crept a hand up his band mate's shirt, stopping at his right nipple before pinching it hard between his two fingers.

"Fuck, Carlos," he heard his band mate moan.

Carlos took advantage of the moment and shoved his tongue into his mouth. The band mates battled for dominance until one gave in. Carlos then broke away just long enough to lift the shirt from the body of his lover, then removed his own, before pressing hard against his best friend's warmth as he forced him down onto the bed.

Starting at his neck, Carlos left a trail of butterfly kisses onto his chest, pausing to take a nip at the already hardened nipple.

"God, Carlos," he whimpered throwing his head back into the pillow, mouth wide open and eyes shut tight.

Carlos smiled into his chest before moving onto the forgotten nipple, biting it hard before sucking it lightly. The other boy let out a hiss at this action. His hands darting for Carlos's hair, where they were lost within the short silky, dark locks.

Carlos abandoned the nipple as he continued down his stomach, pausing momentarily to allow his tongue to circle around his belly button before stopping just above his waistband. He looked up into his band mate's eyes seeking permission.

"Please, Carlos," the response was breathless.

Smiling, Carlos fingered the waistband of his band mate's skin tight jeans before plunging his hand underneath the material.

"Oh, Carlos," his band mate continued to moan as his hands began to work. "Carlos. Carlos."

"Carlos! Carlos! WAKE UP!"

Carlos's eyes shot opened to the sound of James's voice ringing in his ear.

He looked around to find himself in his room, lying in bed with his head resting on top of James' bare chest and to his surprise, his hand down James' pajama pants.

"Whoa!" Carlos exclaimed, pulling his hand out and jumping to the other side of the bed. "Sorry," he said, his face burning red.

"What the hell, Carlos," James gasped adjusting his pajama pants to try to hide the obvious bulge beneath the covers.

"What are you doing in my bed?" the Latino argued back.

"You were whimpering in your sleep. I thought you were having a nightmare," James explained running his fingers through his messy bed head. "Kendall says you like to cuddle so I thought it would make you feel better."

"Oh," Carlos blushed, "I- um wasn't having a bad dream."

"Yea, no shit!" James chuckled. He breath deeply trying to get himself under control to will away his growing problem, "What the hell were you dreaming about that you thought you'd give me a complimentary hand job? Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but a little warning next time."

"Dude, are you alright?" Carlos couldn't help himself as he took in his band mate's appearance. His face was flushed with rosy cheeks and his hazel eyes were far darker than usual.

James coughed before falling back against the pillow, "Yea. I'm fine."

Carlos put his hand onto his band mate's forehead, "Are you sure? You look sick," Carlos insisted. "I'll go get Mama Knight!"

"Wait," James called out grabbing his arm and forcing him back into the bed. He cringed before pulling back the covers and pointing to himself.

Carlos' eyes widened at the sight of the bulge before cringing himself, "Did I-?" he stuttered unable to finish.

James glared at him, "Yea. You did," he nodded.

Carlos couldn't hold it in anymore as he snorted before cracking up all together. James glared at him for a moment before joining in.

"I'm sorry," the smaller boy finally managed.

James shook his head, "It's alright. Nothing a cold shower can't fix. Serves me right for crawling into your bed anyway."

Kendall yawned hobbling around on his crutches as he slowly made his way from his bedroom out into the kitchen. It had been two days since they got back from their camping trip. Kendall had spent all of the previous day at Doc Hollywood's getting his foot X-rayed only to have the eccentric doctor pull out a power saw and announcing it would have to come off. Luckily Logan was there to insist that it was just a minor sprain; 'Nothing a foot brace, some anti-inflammatory and some rest couldn't heal'.

Now that was four days off in a row and Gustavo wasn't happy about it, but he couldn't fight a doctor's note that clearly said that Kendall needed to rest and keep his leg up. With Kendall out of the studio, the producer figured there was no point in bringing in the other dogs when their pack leader, as Gustavo had called the blond, wasn't there to keep them in line.

So, Kendall had figured it couldn't hurt to sleep in. It's not like he would be doing much today anyway. He just hoped he would be able to find something to do to entertain himself. Logan was already gone, his bed made and the shower had been used and James and Carlos' door was still shut so Kendall had no idea if they were even awake yet or already gone for the day.

Kendall made his way into the kitchen and over to the fridge. He opened it up and pulled out a the carton of milk and took a swig of it straight from the carton. As his head tilted back to let the cold liquid flow down his throat he caught sight of something red from the corner of his eyes. His eyes widened as pulled the carton away, the milk spurting from his mouth. There was Katie, sitting alone on the couch, a familiar red notebook opened in her lap as her eyes scanned the written pages.

"Katie!" Kendall whispered shouted, grabbing his crutches and staggering his way over as quickly as possible to rip the notebook from her grasps. "Katie! What do you think you are doing?"

The preteen got to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest as she glared back at her brother, "I knew the four of you were up to something," she nodded towards the tattered journal.

"You can't read that! That's private! There's stuff in there that you shouldn't see!"

"Oh? So, you've read it then?"

"I- well- This is a little too mature for your age-"

"I know what gay is! It's not that big of deal," the pre teen insisted rolling her eyes at her brother babying her. "I'm in the seventh grade you know!"

"Still doesn't give you permission to read it!"

""What kind of publicity stunt is this anyway?"

"It's not a publicity stunt. Where did you get it from?"

"Your room," the brunette stated. "Which by the way, why is James' 'so called' diary in your room?"

"It's not James' it's Logan's!" Kendall hissed.

"No it's not," she insisted.

"Yes it is! See!" Kendall held it up for her to read the cover, "Logan's journal! Keep out!" he read the sharpies.

"Then answer me this one, genius," Katie stared him down, "Why is James' handwriting in Logan's journal and Logan's handwriting in James' journal?"

Kendall shook his head to retaliate as his sister grabbed a hold of the journal and held it opened in front of him. He stared at it for a moment blinking before Katie held up a science paper with Logan's name written at the time next to a big red 'A+'.

"This was Logan's homework assignment. Clearly you can see he writes small, messy and it's unreadable, much like most doctor's handwriting. Now this," out of no where she pulled up a second piece of paper. This one was a bit crinkled with James' name written at the top, a respectable 'B-' labeled beside it, "is the same homework assignment, only it's James'. See how his writing is much bigger and kind of girly not to mention it's exactly how it's written in Logan's 'so called' journal."

Kendall examined the evidence in front of him, his mouth hanging opened and eyes wide as he watched in complete shock of this revelation, "But- they- how- why?"

Katie rolled her eyes before picking up a second red notebook Kendall had failed to notice sitting on the coffee table. This one was supposedly James' though when she held it opened in front of him, he could clearly see Logan's chicken scratch of handwriting written all over the pages. "So, I take it you really had no idea and that this isn't a publicity stunt?" Katie frowned as Kendall shook his head, still unable to comprehend what he had just learned, "Then it's just what I thought, big brother," she sighed, placing a comforting hand onto his shoulder.

"What would that be baby sister?" Kendall gulped.

"You got played!"

**Author Note: **again, i just realized i might of bumped this up to the M rating instead of T. If anyone has a problem with this, please let me know!


	17. Confession

**Author note: **not sure how i feel about this chapter. Tell me what you think.

thank you to everyone for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! Enjoy!

**Chapter 17: Confession**

Kendall sat back on the couch, his foot propped up on the coffee table just starring at the two journals. After rereading each journal all over again, comparing the two by their entries and dates the entries were written, there was no doubt in his mind that his baby sister was right about everything. The dates alone should have been a red flag to him considering the first entry was labeled as the day after he and Carlos had played those pranks on James and Logan. Everything was beginning to make sense now. After everything he and Carlos went through to try to make them comfortable enough to talk to them about their so called relationship and it was all for nothing. Now all he had to do was get Carlos alone so he could tell him the truth and they could plan their revenge.

He glanced over at the clock. It was only eleven in the morning. In another hour or so, the three of them should be making their way back to the apartment for lunch. Or at least Carlos would be. The Latino never missed a meal. He could wait until then.

Kendall threw the journals onto the coffee table in front of him, not wanting to look at them anymore. He felt frustrated, angry, sad even. He was overflowing with all these emotions that he couldn't decipher exactly what he felt. Hell, he was even impressed by such a masterful prank that even he, the prank master, would never have even dreamt of. But worst of all he felt betrayed. He was happy for his friends. Happy that they were happy together, but of course, it was nothing but a charade.

He groaned, throwing his head back to stare at the ceiling until he heard the sound of a door opening. His eyes immediately darted towards the front door, but was surprised to find both Carlos and James walking out of their bedroom together.

"You guys have been here this whole time?" he questioned his two best friends who didn't even seem to notice him until he spoke up.

"Hey Buddy!" Carlos smiled rushing over to help him to his feet when he saw the blond reaching for his crutches. "We didn't know anyone was still here."

"Well, I can't exactly go anywhere," Kendall snapped pointing down to his foot, "The doctor said I have to keep it elevated if I want it to heal quickly. What have you two been doing in there?"

Carlos' eyes widened as James' eyes darted around the room avoided eye contact, "We-um- just slept in," James stuttered. "Then we talked a little bit before taking a shower."

"But not together," Carlos quickly added, shaking his head. "I mean- you know the way he said it, it sounded like we took a shower together, but we didn't. He took one then I took one and-yea."

Kendall eyed him for a moment unsure what to think of his stuttering mess, but right now he had other things on his mind, "So you guys up for some video games or watching a movie?"

"Actually, we were just heading out to get lunch at that new Chili Cheese Fries Factory," James admitted. "Have some best buddies time."

"We can bring you back something for lunch if you want?" Carlos added. "Or maybe just hang out here and order in?"

Kendall sighed seeing the excitement in the Latino's eyes at the thought of going to his favorite restaurant for lunch, "No go on. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked smiling as Kendall nodded. The smaller boy threw his arms around the blond in a big hug before running to the door, "We'll be back soon!" he shouted, James giving a light wave before following him out the door.

Kendall flopped back onto the couch growling out in frustration. Maybe this was for the best. Maybe he should wait and just confront all of them together anyway. Maybe he should- his thoughts were interrupted again as the front door flew open again. He looked over expecting to see James and Carlos who had changed their mind and decided to order in, but this time it was Logan.

"What's up?" he asked sauntering over and taking a seat beside the blond.

The blond raised an eyebrow as he watched the brunette pull out his cell phone and read through a text message. He smiled like a goon before replying and hitting send. Then the idea hit Kendall. It was time to mess with him.

"James sending you little love texts?" he asked scooting closer so that he could glance at the screen.

Logan looked over at him holding the phone to his chest trying to conceal it, "Yea, you know him," he laughed nervously.

"Oh? Where is he at? Lately you two have been joined at the hip."

"Oh, um, he's down at the pool. Working on his tan."

"Really?" Kendall grinned knowing it was obviously a lie since he and Carlos had walked out less than five minutes ago. "We should talk."

"We should?" Logan grew tense as he glanced down at his phone vibrating in his hand, but this time choose to ignore it. "What for?"

Kendall shrugged, "You know. We haven't in a while. I want to hear all about you and James."

"Me and James?"

"Yea. Like how is it that you two got together again?"

Logan was quiet as he gnawed on his bottom lip his eyes darting around obviously trying to think of something quick. He was never one for coming up with ideas on the spot. He usually had to think about it, calculating ever angle and the possible affect that could come from it before reviewing all his facts then completely scratching the idea because it was never good enough. Kendall knew that was exactly what he was doing. He could already see the sweat forming on the brunettes brow as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. The blond stared him down awaiting an answer until finally Logan couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright! I admit it! It was all just a prank! We're not dating. We would never date! I'm not even gay! It was all my idea! We were just so pissed after Carlos dyed James' hair blue and you messing with my text books that we just had to get you guys back. We never thought it would go as far as it did, but then you guys caught on and you two started 'dating' and then it all became this big competition to see who would crack first and gah! I'm not even gay!" Logan blurted out.

"Whoa! Wait a second! Competition?" Kendall asked confused at the last confession.

"Oh c'mon on. Don't play stupid. We know you two were just pretending and then you and James got all competitive over who was the more believable couple and-"

"I just found out this morning!" Kendall shouted over him, silencing Logan who just stared at him with wide eyes.

"You mean, you and Carlos are really-"

"No, we're not dating. We just thought that you guys thought that we wouldn't be comfortable with you two dating, so we came up with this idea where if you guys thought we were dating then you would be comfortable enough to tell us that you were dating."

"Huh?" Now Logan was even more confused than ever.

Kendall took a deep breath, "We just thought that you two were afraid that we wouldn't accept you guys dating each other and wanted to show you that we were alright with it. We wanted you guys to come and talk to us and let us in on your secret."

"So, all this time you actually thought that James and I were gay, together?" Kendall nodded his head. "And you just found out this morning? Did James tell you?"

"No. Katie did."

"Katie?"

"She found the journals while we were out camping and noticed that your journal contained James' handwriting while his had your handwriting."

"Wow. Impressive," Logan nodded. "But what about the camping trip?"

"What about it?"

"Carlos asking all those questions about how did I know I was gay and how did James and I get together. Does he know that it's all fake?"

Kendall shook his head, "No. Not unless you told him."

Logan cringed, "I was going to, but then James started texting us and Carlos was talking about how he was confused and-" Logan stopped, his eyes wide as he finally realized what the smaller boy was trying to tell him. "We can't tell him."

"What? What do you mean we can't tell him? We can't let him keep thinking that you and James are dating-"

"It's going to crush him. Kendall, on the mountain when he was asking those questions, I asked him why he wanted to know and he said he was confused. I thought that he meant he was confused about how James and I got together or that it was all a charade to get me to admit that everything was fake, but now I think he's just really confused."

"About what?"

Logan sighed, "About his sexuality."

**Author Note: **I have an idea for a new BTR fic. I have the plot all thought up, I just need a few opinions. First of all, which pairings do you all want to see?

and if I included an Mpreg on teh new fic, would anyone have a problem with that? It wouldn't be the whole plot of the fic, just a minor part to add more drama! I love drama! But i know not everyone likes Mpreg. I have only written one before and it was one of my most popular fics so i thought why not have another go!


	18. Crushed

**Author Note: **So sorry about the long wait for an update. Got a little writer's block for this fic. I know where I want to end up, just not how to get there and I don't want to rush into anything yet.

Now as for my new fic that you all for so awesome to help me decide on, It will be called **You're Not Alone**, It will be Jarlos/Kogan (mostly Jarlos since my other fic is mostly Kogan) and there will be an Mpreg. I have started working on it, but I want to get a good amount written before I post it and I'm hoping to finish either this fic or World's Apart before I post it.

For those of you hoping for Kenlos/Jagan... you can now read **The**** Clique****. **Its a supernatural romance fic that i originally wrote for a different fandom and never finished so Im converting it to BTR! Kenlos will be the main focus as the story follows them getting together but there is plenty of smutty Jagan scenes. Please check it out!

As always, thank you so much for reading/following/favoriting and especially the amazing reviews! I really appreciate all your opinions and comments and they inspire me to want to continue writing. Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 18: Crush**

"What about that one?"

"No. That one?"

"Nah uh. Oh, over there," Carlos pointed across the diner where he and James were sitting side by side in the booth in the far back where they had a clear view of the entire restaurant and it's patrons.

"Ewe, no! Oh, what about that one?"

The Latino cocked his head to the side as he stared at the person James was pointing at. Their jeans were skin tight tucked into heavy black combat boots. Their shirt was plaid, alternating between dark and light shades of blue. They were average height with short dark hair hidden beneath a navy blue beanie. When they turned towards the two band mates, Carlos could see deep brown eyes that lit up with a dimpled smile as they laughed at a friend's joke.

"Well?" James questioned as the Latino's eyes lingered on their newest target.

Carlos' attention turned back to James, his lower lip pulled into his mouth as he bit down trying to hide his blush, "He kind of looks like Logan, only with Kendall's clothes doesn't he?"

James looked back at the guy studying him carefully until the beanie wearing brunette turned and caught his eye. James turned away quickly, but not before the mystery guy gave him a small nod of his head, a smile ghosting his lips. "Personally, I like his friend better," the taller teen admitted.

Carlos laughed, "Which one?"

"The blond. I like blonds," James wiggled his eyebrows up and down making the smaller boy laugh.

"Really? What about Logan?"

"What about him?"

"He's not blond."

James shrugged, "Neither are you, but I still think you're cute." Carlos smiled at the compliment only to drop quickly as James leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Especially when your hand is down my pants."

"I'm sorry, I was just- I mean," Carlos stuttered but James held up a hand.

"Don't apologize," he insisted, "Obviously I enjoyed it. So how was he?"

"How was who?" the smaller boy asked confused.

"Kendall…"

Carlos' stared at him for a moment, "Kind of bored I think. I mean, you saw him. He's stuck in the apartment all day. I kind of feel bad that we just left him. Maybe we should bring him home some fries or-"

"No, that's not what I meant," James cut him off. "I mean in your dream."

"My dream?"

James rolled his eyes, "Dude! You were obviously getting into it in your dream. So how was he?"

Carlos' eyes suddenly widened as he caught on to what his best friend was referring to. He stuttered trying to think fast. He couldn't tell James about what- or who he was really dreaming about it. That would make for an awkward lunch, "Oh, it- um- I-"

"Hey there," an unfamiliar voice interrupted. Carlos turned to find the beanie wearing brunette sitting in their booth across the table from them, "I saw you starring at me earlier and was wondering if you were free later, maybe we can catch a movie or something?"

James chuckled flashing his heartthrob smile as he shook his head, "I'm flattered but I'm not interested."

The brunette narrowed his eyes at James before catching Carlos' eyes, "Actually, I was talking to you cutie."

Carlos blinked, starring at the man across the table, "Me?" he managed to spit out at the same time James questioned 'him'.

The brunette smiled, those dimples sinking deep into his cheeks making the Latino blush even more, "Yea you. So what do you say? I have a friend for pretty boy over here if you want to double."

"We're not interested," James didn't even give Carlos a chance to think let alone answer.

The brunette sent James a glare, "He looked more than interested a few minutes ago."

"Well he's not. Now leave."

"Maybe you should let him speak for himself."

"Maybe you shouldn't have interrupted our date!" James spat back throwing his arm over Carlos' shoulder and pulling him against his side. With his eyes still glaring at the stranger, James kissed the Latino's temple.

Carlos shuttered at the contact finding himself leaning in closer to James' embrace and finally finding his voice to speak, "I'm sorry for the confusion about earlier, but I was just pointing out to James how much you resemble our friends Logan and Kendall."

The brunette looked at Carlos with disappointment before glaring at James, "Then I guess I'm just wasting my time here," he spit out venomously before getting to his feet and stalking away.

"Our date?" Carlos asked not bothering to push James away.

James shrugged, his arm still slung over the Latino's shoulders, "So you and Logan can have a romantic picnic lunch on top of a mountain with a kiss on the cheek for desert, but I can't have a simple lunch date to thank you for a morning hand job?"

Carlos' flesh reddened as he ducked his head, "It was an accident and it's not like I really did anything. My hand was there for- what? A minute or two?"

It was James' turn to blush, "Actually. I might have maybe not have woken you up right away."

"What do you mean by right away?"

James shrugged, "Oh I don't know…" he lied trying to stall as Carlos gave him an evil eye, "Until I was close?"

Carlos gasped, pushing James away as he growled at the older boy trying to keep his voice in a low whisper as he reprimanded him, "You mean you let me give you a hand job for- what? Five minutes before you woke me up?"

James shrugged, "It might have been more like ten."

"What?!"

"I have stamina," James tried to give him an innocent smile, "At least I woke you up before I- you know! I knew you'd be freaked out enough without waking up with my jizz all over your hand."

Carlos shook his head, holding it in his hands as he mumbled to himself in Spanish before turning to look at James, "You're lucky Logan or Kendall didn't walk in on us! Or worst! Mama Knight or Katie!"

"Alright, just to recap. I'm not gay. You are not gay. Carlos thinks he might be gay and James-"

"James probably doesn't care either way as long as he's getting attention," Logan shrugged thinking back to all the time he had to remind the hazel eyed pop star that they were not really dating.

Kendall thought about it for a moment before shrugging it off, "Makes sense, but what are we going to do about Carlos?"

"Well, we don't want to discourage his little journey to his sexual self discovery. It might damage the process and what if he really is happy with a guy? We don't want him to be with a girl just because he thinks he has to."

"Yea, but I don't like lying to him either. He's just so-" Kendall paused searching for the word.

"Carlos?" Logan threw out there. It really was the only way to describe the little Latino.

Kendall sighed throwing his head back into the back often couch and stared at the ceiling as he groaned, "This is so messed up."

Logan nodded in agreement, "I should of seen this coming. It's all my fault. I never should have came up with the idea in the first place. I was just so angry and Carlos' mind is just so fragile. I should of knew this would have a lasting affect on his mental state. What if he hates me! I can't take it if he hated me."

"Relax! He won't hate you?"

"How do you know?"

"Because this whole time he was afraid that you and James hated him and that's why you guys were avoiding us and not telling us your secret."

"Hate Carlos? How could anyone hate Carlos?"

"That's what I told him."

"You're not mad at me? Are you?"

Kendall sat up and looked at the brunette who was sitting on the other side of the couch. He thought about it for a moment before shaking his head, "I was at first. Then I was a bit impressed with the whole idea. I mean, Logan Mitchell finally managed to pull off his first prank without injuring himself," Logan smiled proudly at this, "And I guess the whole experience was kind of interesting. It made me look at everyone differently and for Carlos, it might of changed his life for the better."

"It was like our own personal social experiment."

"Social experiment? Do you have to make everything into science?"

Logan rolled his eyes, "I'm just saying that it's completely natural for teens our age to experiment with different dating experiences to ensure that we truly are happy with our sexual preferences and partners. This little- episode- was a way for us to experience other options. I mean, who better to experiment with than one of your best friends who you are the most comfortable with. If they can't change your mind about what or who you want, then who can?"

Kendall listened carefully to Logan's words, trying to follow along with his logic, "But we weren't exactly experimenting with each other. We were just pretending. It's not like we went out on dates or kissed or anything. What would make Carlos confused?"

Logan shrugged, "Sometimes all it takes is the idea being planted into your head."

"Did you ever question your sexuality?" Kendall asked out of no where, catching Logan off guard.

For once, Logan didn't even bother to think, "Nope. I'm one hundred percent straight!"

"You and James never experimented or anything?"

"Nope. It was really awkward around James. Every time he put his arm around me to try to compete with you and Carlos, it just felt weird. I mean, didn't you find it uncomfortable being that close to Carlos?"

Kendall shook his head, "I don't know. It just felt kind of… natural. I mean, it was awkward at first, but then he just started snuggling up to me every time we were sitting next to each other and I just started to expect it. It's actually a bit weird sitting here now and not having his head lying in my lap. He loves cuddling, but you already know that." Logan looked at him quizzically until he elaborated, "You two cuddling in the tent not to mention you kissing him on the cheek on top of the mountain."

Logan opened his mouth to respond, but had to stop and think before answering, "Carlos is like a teddy bear. You can't help but want to hug him, but he's just- Carlos."

Kendall nodded his head in agreement before an idea popped into his head, "I just thought of another problem about this whole situation."

Logan quirked an eyebrow, "Oh? Like what? I thought I covered everything."

"What if Carlos likes one of us?"

**Author Note:** not really big on the second part. Logan thinks too much.


	19. Scientific Research

**Author Note: **Sorry it's taking so long to update. Between the weather, a writer's block and an obsession over working on my newest fic, I've been a horrible updater, but this chapter has put me back on track and I hope it makes up for the long wait!

As always, thank you for the reading/reviewing/following/favoriting!

And if you like my writing, please check out my newest Kenlos/Jagan fic,** The Clique!** It seems to be getting a lot of good response from readers and I already have over 20 chapters written so it's updated frequently!

**Chapter 19: Scientific Research**

"Hey Carlos, can we talk," James said sitting down beside his smaller boy on the bright orange couch in the living room, the red journal in hand.

"Sure James- what's up?" Carlos answered, his chocolate eyes scanning phone for a moment. James waited as he pressed a few buttons before placing it on the table and turning to give him his full attention.

"Well I need to tell you something," James bit his bottom lip as his hands nervously fidgeted with the metal spiral binding of the notebook.

"Sure- you know you can tell me anything. I' your best bud!" Carlos flashed him one of those heart melting smiles.

"Well- I'm- I'm," James stuttered, his hazel eyes focused on the curious chocolate orbs which gave him the encouragement to continue, "I'm gay."

Carlos smiled even bigger at the confession before responding with, "Yea I know."

"You do?" James asked, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Of course. It's kind of obvious, isn't it?" Carlos shrugged. "Plus, me and Kendall king of found your journal and read it," the latino ducked his head in confession.

James smiled up at him, patting the smaller boy's knee as he opened the red notebook on his lap, "I know you did. Me and Logan sort of planted the notebooks with fake journals as a prank."

Carlos' face dropped at the new development. He had no idea that it was a prank, yet James was still smiling at the smaller boy who looked like he was about to cry, "I know it was stupid and wrong, but not everything was a lie. I really am gay and I- Well, I wanted to show you something you didn't read. Something that I added myself. That came from my heart and not mine or Logan's imagination," James said opening up the notebook to a certain page before handing it to Carlos.

Carlos took the notebook and read over the page. Logan sat silently ducked behind the bathroom door where he stood observing the exchange between his two band mates who seemed to be oblivious to his existence in the room. He cringed after each confession, waiting for the smaller boy to go ballistic on James before coming to find him, but instead, the younger boy's eyes scanned the pages of the notebook that James held out for him.

After reading the page over a couple times, Carlos looked up at James. Logan tried to read his face, but it was incomprehensible. He could hear the fear and the unsteadiness of the younger boy's voice as he spoke in a voice barely above a whisper; so low that Logan found himself crawling on the ground to hide behind the counter in order to get a closer look.

"You're in love me, James?" Carlos had asked again. "Like, really in love with this? This isn't a prank?"

James nodded silently staring at his hands in his lap afraid to look the smaller boy in the eye.

"James," Carlos said softly his voice becoming stronger as he placed two fingers under James's chin, lifting his head until they were eye to eye. "I love you too," he whispered so low that Logan almost couldn't hear him.

Before Logan could blink, James had his arms wrapped around the smaller boy's neck, while Carlos' handed tangled themselves in the brunette's hair and their lips were pressed together so forcefully, Logan was in pain just watching them.

No matter how painful Logan felt by watching such an exchange, he couldn't take his eyes off the scene before him. He watched in awe as James slowly moved to lay down on the couch, pulling Carlos on top of him as Carlos hurried to unbutton James' white dress shirt. Carlos's lips left James' mouth only to travel down his jaw line, down his neck, only to rest at his sweet spot on his collarbone.

James let out a soft moan as the latino bit him softly, before kissing his mark, pulling away for a moment for brunette to lift his shirt up over his head, before crashing their lips back together once more.

Logan found himself licking his lips as he watched his band mates hands travel down the smooth surface of his James' golden toned chest, before cupping the bulge that had formed in James' pants. James' eyes closed and his mouth opened to let out a loud moan.

Logan closed his eyes as well, his hand traveling into his pants, as his mouth opened to let out his own moan.

When he opened his eyes again, it was dark. Logan shot up fast breathing heavily with sweat pouring down his face. "Wow, it was only a dream," he said holding his throbbing head that was still whirling from it's unconscious state.

"You alright, Logan?" Kendall asked after being awoken by the loud gasped that Logan had apparently let slip from his lips. Kendall reached over and turned on his bed side lamp, illuminating their shared room to find Logan sitting up in bed, gasping for air.

"Yea, fine-" Logan said removing his blankets from his body realizing how hot it suddenly was.

Kendall let out a small whistle before chuckling at Logan's disheveled appearance.

"What's so funny?" the brunette asked.

"Somebody's happy," the blond whispered pointing down towards a particular area of his own body before laying his head back down on his pillow.

Logan looked down at his pajama pants, only to notice what Kendall was referring to staring right back at him. Forgetting about how hot he was, Logan flung his blankets back over his legs, before reaching over to his own night stand and pulling out a familiar red notebook.

The notebook caught Kendall's eye and the blond sat up quickly gawking at the brunette who was feverously scribbling something down, "I thought you were done with the whole fake journal crap," Kendall called out to him.

Logan shook his head, his eyes never leaving the paper, "This is isn't a fake entry. It's scientific research," he insisted as he wrote down every detail of the vivid dream that he could remember. He wrote down every word spoken, every twitch of an eye, every touch of a hand and every emotion that was running through him as his unconscious self watched from a distance.

Kendall rolled his eyes falling back into his pillow before reaching over and turning off the light. The room filled with blackness and Logan groaned throwing the blankets off of him and stalking across the room.

"Where are you going?" Kendall whispered.

"To the bathroom so I can write in peace!" Logan hissed back.

"Better take care of your little problem while you're in there too," he heard Kendall tease as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Logan walked into the living room intended for the bathroom as he grumbled under his breath about Kendall's stupid remark and how his problem was already slowly going away on it own. So much was running through his mind that he failed to see the figure walking his way until it was too late. With a crash, he walked right into Carlos, the smaller boy's midnight snack soaking the both of them as the bowl fell to the floor, leaving milk and Cocoa Puffs in it's wake.

"Logan?" Carlos' voice whispered in shock obviously not noticing the boy's presence either until it was too late. The latino hurried back into the kitchen, grabbing a towel off the counter and running back over to the brunette, "I'm sorry. I didn't see you. I was just getting a snack and I thought I was alone-" he quickly apologized as he frantically wiped the towel over Logan's shirt, trying to clean off the chocolate milk.

"Carlos it's fine," Logan insisted trying to calm down the other teen, "I was just heading for the bathroom and I-" the brunette stopped, his eyes widening as Carlos' hand swiped across a particular sensitive spot causing his previous problem to spring back to life.

"Logan? Logan are you alright?" Carlos asked worriedly as Logan gently pushed him away and covered himself up with his hands as he slowly began to back away.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just," he closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to compose himself. "I'm just going to go back in my room and change."

Carlos nodded watching the other teen disappear back into his bedroom before bending down to pick up his mess. It took him a good fifteen minutes to clean up everything so that Mama Knight wouldn't know about the mess and Logan still wasn't back yet. Among the wreckage, he found a familiar red notebook. Though he was curious as to what Logan was doing walking around with it at half past one in the morning, he restrained himself from peeking for the fear of the brunette returning. After waiting another ten minutes and still no sign of Logan, Carlos gave in and returned to his room, the red notebook still in his grasp.

The latino placed the notebook on his night stand with the intention of returning it to its owner in the morning before crawling into bed. He laid awake, staring up into the darkness, the red notebook weighing heavily on his mind. Giving in to temptation and knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep otherwise, he rolled over, switching on his bed side lamp and reaching for the journal.

He glanced over at his slumbering room mate, thanking god that the hazel eyed teen was such a heavy sleeper before opening the journal up to the very last entry.

His eyes scanned through the quickly scrawled writing, widening as the words jumped off the pages at him. It was about a dream that Logan had had. A dream where the young genius had watched James confess his love to a certain latino. His jaw dropped in shock as he continued reading. After the detailed recollection of the dream, was a series of notes Logan had written about his thoughts and emotions he had felt during his unconscious state. No wonder Logan had freaked when he saw Carlos out in the living room. He had just dreamed about his boyfriend confessing his love to Carlos. Not Logan, but Carlos.

But it was the last line that caught Carlos' attention and the line that sent Carlos' mind into a frenzy…

_**'I wanted so badly to be the one kissing Carlos, not James'**_

**Author note:** Ok, so coming up in maybe the next chapter will be the first kiss! and you guys get to decide which two gets the honors! (doesn't mean they will end up together in the end) So which two do you want to see be the first kiss?


	20. Friendly Support

**Author Note: **I know I told you guys that you would be picking the first kiss... but someone mentioned that it should be James/Logan since they started the whole thing and i thought that was a brilliant idea! So instead, I saved the pairing that you guys wanted the most for the most dramatic kiss which will be in the next chapter! But don't worry, I will work in a kiss for each pairing!

thank you guys so much for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting. I'm sorry this update took forever, but i was sick and wasn't able to write any new chapters until today so i made this one extra long! Enjoy!

**Chapter 20:** **Friendly Support**

"Hey Logan. Whatcha watching?" Carlos asked as he took a seat beside the brunette, leaning his head on his shoulder and looking up at his face the best he could from his position.

Logan tensed at the contact as he changed the channel, "I'm um- there's nothing on,' he lied shutting it off.

"Want to go do something? Catch a movie or get some corn dogs or something?"

Logan looked over towards the kitchen where Kendall and James were sitting at the counter watching with wide eyes as they ate their cereal. The blond raised an eyebrow urging the brunette to answer, "I actually have plans," he chuckled nervously.

"Oh," Carlos frowned. "What about tomorrow?"

"I'm meeting someone for lunch."

"Well, can I come?"

"I- um-"

"Hey Carlitos!" Kendall finally spoke up, tossing his cereal bowl into the sink. He got to his feet limping a little from the still tender injury, but at least he was able to walk with out the crutch support, "I'm heading to the gym and I need a spotter!"

Carlos looked over at Logan to give him one more chance to answer. When the brunette remained silent, Carlos jumped to his feet, grabbing his helmet from the coffee table and tapped it twice as he threw it onto his head, "I'm your man, buddy!" he smiled at the blond before bouncing his way across the room.

"We'll catch you guys later," Kendall waved before ushering the smaller boy out of Apartment 2J.

James watched as Logan let out a breath and relaxed back into the plush orange couch, "Well, that was weird."

"Tell me about it," Logan replied shaking his head trying to clear it before pulling out the red journal from underneath him. Luckily he found it right where he had dropped it after his encounter with the latino the night before. He thought for sure the smaller boy had found it and read it. Luckily, it was untouched. He flipped it opened and began writing in it.

"No, dude. I meant you! What's you're problem?" James asked getting up from the stool and sauntering over to the brunette who looked up as James' shadow fell upon him.

"What do you mean?" he chuckled nervously. "I don't have a problem. Do you have a problem because I don't have a problem," he cleared his throat looking down, "What problem?"

"I don't know," James replied sarcastically, "Maybe the way you just blew off Carlos like that. What's your deal? And what's with you still writing in the journal? I thought we were done with it."

James took as seat on the coffee table, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down the brunette. Logan stopped mid scribble to look up at the taller brunette with wide eyes. He shut his eyes tight, pinching the brim of his nose before opening them again.

"I don't know! I didn't mean to blow him off like that, it's just- I want to just blurt out everything about the journals and I can't."

"Don't you think it's about time we end this and just tell Carlos and Kendall everything? I mean I know I'm a catch, but you are a horrible boyfriend. You never take me out anywhere. You never want to cuddle. Carlos and Kendall cuddle all of the time, not to mention you cuddled with Carlos on the camping trip, but when James wants to cuddle, oh no! Because everyone wants to cuddle with Carlos!"

"Are you done?"

"Will you cuddle with me?"

"Nope."

"Then I guess I'm done."

"Right, so,' Logan's shoulder's dropped as he let out a breath before continuing with their previous topic, "Kendall knows."

"He what? What did he say? Was he pissed? Does he want to cuddle with me?"

Logan shook his head, "He was kind of impressed I think. I don't know, but he's not our problem. Carlos is."

"Yea because everyone wants to cuddle with Carlos. Not James!"

"If you want someone to cuddle, why don't you cuddle with Carlos?"

James' face turned bright red at the thought, "I um- cuddle with Carlos," he said quietly scratching the back of his head as he tried to change the subject, "What else did Kendall say? What's the deal with him and Carlos? Were they faking too?"

The smaller brunette nodded before his guilt dripping reply, "Yea. They were trying to show us that they were fine with us being gay so that we would talk to them about it. They actually believed it all."

"So Kendall is not really gay either?" James' face dropped slightly as Logan shook his head again. "So if he knows about everything, then what were you writing?" he asked reaching for the red notebook, but Logan pulled it away.

"It's scientific research," Logan stated, hugging the book to his chest. James raised an eyebrow, expecting more, "I keep having these- dreams and I'm trying to figure out what they mean."

"Oh? What kind of dreams?" James frown turned into a smirk, "Like a fantasy? Are you dreaming about cuddling with me?"

"No!" Logan answered quickly. "It's just a dream. My brain is over thinking our current predicament with Carlos and subconsciously manifesting into visions of what I'm interpreting his feelings as and imposing them on myself due to my guilt for planting those thoughts into his head in the first place."

"Translation?"

"I'm having dreams about Carlos where I want to kiss him," James eyes widened at the confession as Logan scrambled to continue, "But really it's just my mind telling me that I feel guilty for Carlos thinking he might be gay. Not me."

"So you think Carlos wants to kiss you?" James tried following along, but he was more confused than ever. "Are you sure it's not me?"

"I don't know if he wants to kiss any of us, but I think he's questioning his sexuality because of this whole journal thing and it's all our fault because we planted the idea into his head."

"So then tell him about the journals."

"But if we did then he might stop questioning himself and he'll never know what he really feels."

"It's Carlos," James pointed out patting Logan's knee as he stood up, "He doesn't think with his head. He feels with his heart. No matter what he feels, gay or straight, he's just going to go for it no matter what you do."

Logan sighed, "You're right."

"I am?" James perked up before turning serious, "I mean… I am! And I would tell him as soon as possible."

"Me? Why me? You were in on this too!"

"Yes, but it was your idea. Remember, you're the genius," James beamed at him giving him a wink. "Plus you're the one who wants to kiss him!"

"I do not want to-" he cringed as he felt James' hands on his cheeks as the taller boy leaned down and pecked his lips before sauntering off towards the door slamming it shut behind him, "Kiss him."

"Do you think Logan and James are really good together?"

Kendall's eyes widened at the latino's question, "W-what do you mean?" he stuttered slightly as he put the weights back onto their holder before sitting up to give him his full attention.

"Do you think they make a good couple?" Carlos reiterated his question.

Kendall groaned, wiping his neck and face with a towel as he thought through how he was going to answer without giving anything away, "Not really," he shrugged. Technically he wasn't lying. Whether they were a real couple or not, Kendall really couldn't see the two together romantically. Logan was a complete nerd who had to think everything through whereas James thought he was the irresistible star of his own reality show who never took the time to think before doing anything.

"Why not?" the latino questioned further taking a seat beside him on the bench.

"They're complete opposites."

"What's wrong with being complete opposites? The only thing the four of us have in common is hockey and music and we are an unbreakable force."

Kendall smiled at that, "True, I guess opposites do attract."

"Exactly, so what makes you think they don't belong together?"

"I really don't think anything I guess. I just want everyone to be happy," Kendall revised his previous statement. "What about you, Carlos? Are you happy?"

Carlos sighed shrugging his shoulders, "I guess."

"That's it?"

"Would you be mad at me if I said that I thought I might be-" Carlos stopped for a moment to gaze around the gym. Luckily the gym was empty except for them, "gay?"

"Mad at you? Carlos, why would I be mad at you after everything we just went through to make James and Logan know that we would accept them no matter what?'

Carlos blushed with a small smile as he stared at the ground, "I know. It's just- I'm still confused about everything. One minute I'm staring at the Jennifers as they walk by, then the next, I'm cuddling up beside one of you. I really like cuddling."

Kendall couldn't help but chuckle at his cuteness, "I know you do."

"I'm serious Kendall. I don't just mean I like cuddling with just anyone, but I like cuddling with you guys. Not that I'm attracted to you guys,' he quickly added, "but you know, with a girl, the guy is the one that holds her, but with you guys-"

"We are the ones that are holding you,' Kendall finished with a smile as he ruffled the smaller boy's hair.

"Did I mention I like when you play with my hair too?"

Kendall laughed, "So what do we have to do to get you to be not confused?"

Carlos shrugged ducking his head, "Well, I've never been on a date with a guy before."

"Then we'll find you a date," Kendall insisted. "We'll just have to find you a gay guy."

The latino bit his lip, "This guy asked me out yesterday," he admitted.

"Really?" Kendall beamed trying to be as supportive as he could, "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything. I was at lunch with James and he threw his arm around me and told the guy that we were on a date."

"He did?"

"Yea, but he was probably just jealous because he thought the guy was asking him out, but he was kind of a tool anyway. Though he sort of looked like Logan. Only, with your fashion style."

Kendall laughed, "Typical James. Hey what about that!"

"What about what?"

"What about your lunch with James. He said it was a date! Maybe you can use that as a reference?"

Carlos shook his head, "No it wasn't like a real date. It's not like he kissed me goodnight when he walked me to my door. Though he did kiss the side of my head."

"Wait! That's it! You don't need to go on an actual date. You just need to kiss someone."

"Kiss a guy?" Carlos turned a bright scarlet. "I actually thought about that. I was thinking of maybe asking James."

Kendall mind went into a sudden whirl at the latino's words, "No!" exclaimed. He thought about it for a moment as he bit his lip thinking over what Logan had said about teenagers experimenting. Who better to experiment with then one of your best friends?  
"I mean, why bother James? What about me?" Kendall cringed slightly unsure of how the latino would respond to his offer.

"You?" Carlos eyed him suspiciously. "Really Kendall? You would do that?"

Kendall nodded watching as the latino's eyes lit up before he wrapped his arms around the blond, hugging him tightly in excitement, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Kendall you are the best! You don't know how much this means to mean. I just hope it helps. Are you really sure you want to?" he asked pulling away to look at the blond face to face.

Kendall simply smiled patting him on the back. Not a sign of dishonestly flashing over his emerald irises as he answered, "What the hell, right? Teen are age experiment all the time."

"They do?"

"According to Logan."

"Well, if Logan says it then it must be true," Carlos chuckled before lowering his voice, "So when do you-"

Kendall looked around the room. It was still completely empty, but just in case, the blond grabbed a hold of Carlos' hand and dragged him behind a set of lockers, "What about now?"

"Here?"

"Yea. If you're not ready we can-"

"No! I mean, I'm ready," Carlos insisted, taking a deep breath to try to calm his nerves.

"Alright then," Kendall closed his eyes for a moment trying to relax as well. When he opened them he took a step closer to smaller teen placing a hand onto his cheek and stroked his bronzed skin with his thumb. Carlos mirrored his movements placing his own hand on the blonde's cheek as he gazed into his emerald eyes. "Ready?"

Kendall was so close that Carlos could feel the warm air hit his lips causing him to lick them anxiously as he nodded. Frozen in his spot, Carlos let Kendall make the first move as the blond leaned forward slowly, his eyes fluttering shut as their lips made contact.

They stayed that way for a few seconds with lips connected, both afraid to move. Finally feeling a sudden bout of confidence, Carlos moved his lips against the blond. Kendall moved along with him slowly at first until Carlos felt a hand on his hip pushing him backwards. Before the latino knew what was happening, Kendall had him pinned up against one of the lockers. Their lips began to speed up as the blond pressed his tongue against Carlos lips, asking for entrance. Carlos obliged, opening wide, his own muscle meeting him halfway. They battled for dominance, Carlos giving in easily moaning into the blonde's mouth as the taller boy's tongue swirled around his mouth.

The sudden noise caught Kendall by surprise as he pulled back with a jolt. Carlos stared at him in confusion as the blond looked around as if he were trying to remember where he was. When the emerald eyes fell on Carlos, the tips of his ears burned red as he backed further away, "I hope that helps."

"Yea," Carlos whispered afraid that if he spoke to loud he would scare the other teen away, "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Kendall jutted a thumb towards the exit, "I think I'm going to go and um- take a shower."

"Right. I'll catch you later."

**Author Note:** there you have it! A Jagan and a Kenlos! the next chapter will have two more pairings kissing then there will only be two left and we can get down to the true pairings which will probably be the end of the fic. Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think.

Also... is there anything you guys want to see happen before the end of the fic other than certain pairings getting together?


	21. Searching for Truth

**Author Note: **Wow, you guys are awesome! Over 200 comments already on this fic. I really appreciate the feedback.

One of you mentioned a sequel... I would have to think about it. I'm horrible with sequels. I run out of ideas and never finish them, but i do have a small plot idea if you guys really want one. Right now, I'm planning on ending this fic a few chapters after the true pairings get together, but i could also use the idea i have to just continue the fic a little longer instead of making it into a sequel. I'll have to think about it.

thanks again for the amazing reviews/reading/following/favoriting! I hope you like it! Enjoy!

**Chapter 21: Searching for Truth**

Kendall groaned as he leaned against the wall of the elevator. It was empty except for him and he was grateful for that. His mind was in complete disarray over everything that was happening around him. Everything had gotten out control and he didn't know how to fix it. Hell, he didn't know if he wanted to fix it.

His lips were still tingling after the kiss. He didn't know what had come over him, but he just lost it. It wasn't until the Latino let out the moan that he found himself back in reality and remember what he was doing. He had lost his senses for the briefest of moments trying to help Carlos with his confusion and now all it seems to have done is made Kendall confuse. Was he falling for the smaller teen?

Nah, that was ridiculous! This is Carlos he was thinking about. They were just friends. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Though Kendall couldn't get the image of the latino's soft plump lips out of his mind. The way the smaller boy felt his arms when they were cuddling on the couch. The way he would smile up at Kendall, his chocolate eyes shinning as the blond ran his finger's through his hair and how his pants suddenly tightened from just hearing that moan when he had him pinned up against the locker.

"You getting off?"

"Huh?" Kendall jumped at the sudden question. He was so emerged in his thoughts, he never noticed the elevator door opening and someone entering. Luckily for him, it was James and not some stranger who would think he was total creep. He looked up at the lighted numbers to see that it was his floor, but before he could react, a bell chimed and the doors closed leaving the two pop stars alone.

"So are you just going to ride the elevator all day?" James questioned when Kendall didn't answer.

"I um- was just thinking about something," Kendall shrugged, rubbing his neck nervously. "Didn't realize the elevator had even stopped.

"No kidding. It stopped a good three times before I even said anything."

"What?"

"Yea I got on and said hi to you, but you didn't say anything. So when we got down to the lobby where I was going to get off, I noticed there was something up with you and stayed on to see if you were alright and we've now been riding up and down for a good five minutes or so."

Kendall eyes widened at this information. He hadn't realized he was that out of it. The elevator dinged again arriving once more on their floor. This time James grabbed a hold of his hand and dragged him off and down the hall towards their apartment.

"Want to talk about it?"

Kendall stopped dead in front of their apartment and stopped James before the brunette could open the door, "I kissed Carlos," he whispered.

James' face hardened for a fraction of a second before turning into a smirk, "How was it?"

Kendall shrugged, "Better than I thought."

"And now you can't stop thinking about it?"

The blond cringed, "I was just trying to help him get over his confusion, but now I'm the one who confused."

"Confused about your sexuality or confused that you might like Carlos?"

"Both?" the blond shrugged. "What do I do?"

James sighed looking around as he heard laughter coming from down the hall telling him that they were no longer alone. Opening the door, he shoved Kendall inside to find Logan sitting at the counter, that stupid notebook opened in front of him.

"Where Carlitos?" the hazel eyed pop star questioned as he closed the door behind them.

"In the shower," Logan nodded his head towards the closed door. "Dude, what's up with you? You looked like you seen a ghost."

"He's confused about his sexuality."

"James!"

"If anyone has an answer to fix this, it's Logan."

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Fine! Any suggestions?" he asked turning to the genius.

"Well… I … um… yea… I got nothing!" Logan cringed.

"Great! Some genius you are."

"Kiss me!"

Kendall and Logan both looked towards the tall brunette, "What?" they both exclaimed.

"You want to know if you're gay or not so kiss me. If you are completely repulsed by it then you're not gay. If you're not, then I'm free tonight," he sent a flirty wink at the blond. "and I like to cuddle."

"He has a point you know," Logan pointed out. "Oh! And I can use it for my research!" he announced turning back to his red notebook.

Kendall bit his lip as he glanced back and forth at his two friends. Normally he would think they were crazy, but then again, he offered the same thing to Carlos less than an hour ago. He had to admit he did enjoy kissing the latino and if he enjoyed kissing James that could mean that he was gay, or at least bi, but it wouldn't necessarily mean he was in love with Carlos. It would only mean that he was open to the idea of dating a guy. But if there was no connection with James, then his fear would be confirmed.

"Alright,' he agreed. "I'll kiss you. For experimental purposes."

'Of course," James nodded.

"But if you want this to work it needs to be a full on kiss. No pecks or two second smooches. I want to see some tongue action."

"Logan!" James and Kendall groaned, rolling their eyes at the genius who was now wearing his white lab coat.

"What? I need time to take notes," he shrugged. "Now get together," he instructed pushing the two closer until they were nose to nose.

"What are we? Your lab rats?" Kendall snickered at the excitement in the genius eyes as he set up his 'science experiment'. James throwing in a few giggles as the brunette began to circle around them.

"Just shut up and kiss him."

With their eyes closed and both trying so hard not laugh at the stupidity of the situation, the two slowly began to lean into one another. Their lips met with a small smack before slowly beginning to move against one another.

"That's it!" Logan grinned circling them like a vulture, notebook in his hands and enjoying the show, "Don't forget the tongues!"

Kendall groaned with annoyance into James' mouth as the brunette's tongue pressed against his teeth requesting entrance. Obliging, Kendall opened up.

As their tongues began to massage one another, the two began to relax, James cupping Kendall's cheek gently with his hand, while Kendall found his own hand resting on James' shoulder.

Logan continued to watch with amazement, a sly grin on his face as he thought about ways to tease his friends about how much they seemed to be enjoying it. He began scribbling down a few notes when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out, he gazed at the caller ID, smiling when he saw who it was. Wanting some privacy, he got up and made his way to his room closing the door behind him before answering.

Failing to realize that their audience had vanished, Kendall and James continued on. It wasn't until they heard a loud gasp, that they found themselves pulling apart with a loud pop, both boys jumping apart so fast, that James went flying. He tried to grab a hold of the counter, failing miserably as he landed with a crash, dragging a bunch of dishes with him.

"Wait- what- you-" the latino said pointing a finger at James who was still lying on the floor surrounded by broken shards of ceramic, "you're- Logan!" he finally exclaimed unable to form a coherent sentence.

"What the hell happened?" Logan yelled rushing back into the living room, phone still pressed to his ear to see what the commotion was.

"Carlos! We- um- we can explain!" Kendall said quickly.

"It's funny, really, you're going to laugh," James added trying to pick himself up from off the floor.

"It's kind of a long story that Logan was going to tell you anyway!" Kendall suggested.

"So who you talking to, anyway?" James decided to change the subject over all.

Logan looked around at everyone before putting the phone back to his ear, "Wow! Oh my god, Camille. I'm going to have to call you back!…. Yea… love you too…bye.'

"Love?" James asked finally making it to his feet and taking a seat in the booth opposite of Kendall.

"Yea. She is my girlfriend," Logan blushed.

Carlos stood back watching the exchange confusion written all over his face. It wasn't exactly normal to walk out of a nice hot shower to find your two band mates deeply emerged in a full on make out session, especially when one of them is supposedly dating his other gay best friend, only to have said gay friend come out and say he has a girlfriend? Not to mention the other one was just kissing him less than an hour ago.

"What the hell is going on here?" he snapped.

Logan sighed, placing his phone back into his pocket as he glanced back at James and Kendall who both held their hands up in surrender.

Carlos stood there watching. His emotions boiling up inside him unsure of what he was feeling at the moment. With all eyes on him, he opened his mouth, only to quickly regret it right after it all came out.

"I don't get you guys. What are you two players or something?" Carlos accidentally slipped, covering his mouth when he realized his mistake.

Logan looked at Carlos awkward for a moment then groaned remembering that stupid journal.

"I think we need to talk," he decided grabbing Carlos by the arm and pulling him into the Carlos' bedroom, closing the door behind them.

The two stood there for a moment looking at each other while Logan gathered up his nerves. With a deep breath he began, "Los, I'm not gay," he said calmly.

"Logan, you don't have to lie to me. I know you are."

Logan just shook his head, "Los-"

"I told you. I know everything. I know I shouldn't of done it and I'm sorry, but I read it. Kendall and I read yours and James' journals and now we know everything! How you were sneaking around with someone. How you and James are 'dating' or what ever. How you're in love with me," Carlos continued babbling.

"Buddy, none of that is true," Logan tried explaining, but the older boy just wouldn't hear it.

"Logan, you don't have to pretend to be dating Camille again as a cover up or anything. "

"It's not a cover up. I'm still dating Camille. She helped us stage the entire break up."

"Awe, you're not trying to make me jealous are you?" Carlos grinned patting him on the shoulder, "It's alright, Logan. I get it. You're in love with me. I'm fine with it. I don't feel the same, because I've decided I'm not gay, or at least I don't think I am. It's still a little fuzzy, but I'm working it out, but-"

"Los, stop it! Please! I'm not in love with-"

"Damn it, Logan! Stop lying!" Carlos shouted, throwing his arms in the air feeling his emotions beginning to bubble up inside. "Just admit it already. You can tell me, Logan! You can tell me anything!" he said, both hands now on the taller boy's shoulder, shaking him slightly, trying to get his point across.

"I'm trying to tell you, Carlos! But you won't listen!"

Frustrated, with no other options left to think of, Carlos threw himself at Logan, cupping his face into his hands as he crashed their lips together. The collision was so intense, that it caused Logan to fall down onto James' bed in surprise, pulling Carlos down on top of him. As the shock wore off, Logan placed his hands onto Carlos's hips and with all his strength, was able to flip them over so that he was now on top of the latino, straddling him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Logan shouted at his band mate, who was angrier than ever.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Carlos shouted back. "What's wrong with you? You're the one that keeps lying to me!"

Carlos growled as he flailed his arms wildly in his struggle to get away from the brunette, but Logan managed to keep his grip, grabbing a strong hold of the latino's wrist and pinning them down over his head so he couldn't move.

"Carlos, calm down before you hurt yourself," Logan tried to convince him.

Carlos continued to struggle, shutting his eyes as tight as he could and turning his head to the side, too ashamed to look at him.

"Would you just listen to me, please?" Logan begged softly, tears filling his own eyes as Carlos began to grow tired of struggling.

"I just want the truth, Logan. I'm your best friend! We tell each other everything!"

"Carlos, listen to me. Everything you read, just forget about it. OK?"

"Forget about it," Carlos snapped, clenching his teeth as he stared his friend straight in the eye. "Everything I ever knew about you was a lie. Why didn't you just tell me everything. Don't you trust me any more?"

"Carlos, you know I trust you and the guys more than anyone in this whole world. You're like brothers to me!"

"Then why did you only tell James? Huh? Because he's gay too? Why not Kendall or me? Or does Kendall know already? He knows doesn't he? Is he really gay too? Is that why he was so willing to kiss me and why he was kissing James?" Carlos began to wriggle around once more.

"No one is gay, Carlos! He kissed him for my research! And wait… he kissed you?"

"Research?" Carlos asked ignoring the brunette's question while becoming even more confused than ever. "What research?"

Logan's eyes began tear up. His grip loosened as he sat back with his eyes downcast, too ashamed to look at Carlos as he finally admitted it, "The journals. They're fake."

Carlos' chocolate eyes widened as he stared up the brunette who refused to look at him, taking in everything he just said, "What?" he whispered.

"James and I planted them to get back at you and Kendall. We thought it would be funny if we wrote entries for each other. James came up with the whole secret lover thing and I thought of the whole gay thing for him. When he found out, he wanted to get back at me and made it sound like I was gay too. Then all of a sudden you and Kendall were all cute and cuddly so we thought you guys caught onto us and James wanted to compete, so all of a sudden everyone was pretending to date each other and Camille got in on it then it all just got out of hand," Logan whispered still unable to look the smaller boy in the eyes.

"Then Katie found the journals and showed Kendall how our handwriting didn't match up so then he knew and you told me how you were confused so I didn't want anyone to tell you the truth because I wanted you to clear it up on your own. Then there were the dreams. I kept having them so I starting writing them down for scientific purposes to try to decipher them. And I asked Kendall and James to help me with the research and asked them to kiss to see if they felt anything and then you walked in and Carlos, I'm sorry. I didn't know it would hurt you like this. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I didn't want to hurt you."

Carlos's eyes grew large as his face turned red. With his adrenalin pumping fast and hard, and Logan's attention temporarily distracted, he was finally able to push the taller boy up off of him.

Within seconds he was on his feet and heading for the door.

"Carlos? Carlos, please! I'm sorry," Logan called out after him as the brunette hurriedly tried to get to his feet, tripping over himself in the process as the tears broke through like the Hoover Dam, "Carlos, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

"Save it, Logan!" Carlos seethed, his usual good nature temper vanishing in an instant as he whipped around to face the other boy, "I've had enough of everyone's lies!"

**Author Note: **now everything is out in the open! drama! So that's four pairing kisses down, two more to go! Which was your favorite so far?


	22. Midnight Talks

**Author Note: **Not sure if I like this chapter. Wasn't really expecting to write up the last part, but I guess this fic could use a bit more Jarlos.

Also, thank you guys so much for the amazing comments! Almost 20 on that last chapter! You guys are awesome! Which is why I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys ASAP!

thank you again for the reviews/reading/ favorties/ follows! and for those of you in the USA, Happy Turkey Day!

**Chapter 22: Midnight Talks**

Carlos awoke suddenly, a faint knocking sound echoing through the apartment. Sitting up, he looked around. It was still dark.

The wind howled loudly outside as the rain pounded against the window. A crash of thunder made him jump as lightning streaked across the sky, lighting up the room for the briefest of seconds.

He ran a hand through his hair, groggily glancing at the clock on the night stand, that flashed triple threes in bright red.

"Three thirty-three in the Friggin' morning?" he groaned as another set of rapid knocks filled the quiet air. He looked across the room to see James sound asleep. Assuming everyone else was still asleep as well, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, "Someone better be dying," he whispered, pushing himself up to his feet.

Carlos shivered slightly as he walked, bare-chested and barefooted over the hardwood floors until he stood in front of the door where the knocking was now consistent and urgent.

"Who is it?" he called out unlocking the deadbolt.

"Me!" a familiar voice called back, "I forgot my key."

Carlos switched the lock to open, pulling the door open quickly to find Logan, drenched, dressed in track pants, slippers and an opened jacket that revealed his bare stomach. His dark hair was plastered to his forehead beneath his hood as he shivered from the cold.

"Logan? What are you doing?" he groaned, stepping aside to allow him to enter, slamming the door shut behind him. "Do you have any idea what time it is? And why are you wet"

"I know, I know, but I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and then it started raining," Logan groaned, throwing his soaking wet jacket to the ground.

Carlos huffed turning around and walking back towards his room, Logan following him through the kitchen leaving his sodden slippers behind.

"Los, I know you're still pissed about the whole journal thing-"

"Pissed? Try beyond pissed!" Carlos seethed turning around and pointing a finger at him, "Livid! Fuming! Furious! Hurt!"

"I know and I'm sorry! Beyond sorry! What do I have to do to prove that to you?" Logan asked, pleadingly, before getting down on his knees, a puddle of water forming around him as it dripped rapidly off of him onto the ceramic floor. "Look! I'm on me knees! Begging for your forgiveness, Carlos! I need you, Buddy! I miss you. I can't take that you're not talking to me!" Please!" he begged.

"Why should I?" Carlos shouted, turning around to walk away.

Logan stood up quickly. Taking a step forward, his bare feet met water. Loosing all traction, his feet flew out from beneath him, causing him to go flying in the air, free falling towards the hard, solid ceramic tiles.

He didn't know how it happen, but before he could even think, Carlos found himself, across the room, his arms opened wide just as Logan fell into them.

An equally stunned Logan wrapped his arms around his neck, as he looked around in amazement, shocked to find himself cradled in his best friend's arms.

"You alright?" Carlos asked concerned. Logan looked up at him, their eyes connecting intensely as they stared deeply at one another.

Carlos didn't know how it happened, but suddenly, Logan's lips were pressing against his. He didn't even bother to think. He just found himself kissing back.

The kiss was gentle, sweet, needed. Unlike their first kiss. The kiss that left Carlos feeling empty, hurt, and alone.

Though it seemed like forever, that time had just stopped, the world did continue to spin and the two eventually had to pull apart allowing each other to breath.

Panting and confused, Carlos opened his eyes to find Logan staring back up at him, the brunette still cradled safely in his arms.

"See, I told you I needed you," Logan whispered.

Carlos smiled, closing his eyes to kiss the other boy's hair.

When he opened them again he found himself laying in his bed. He sat up quickly looking around for the brunette, but Logan was no where to be seen.

It was dark. The only light came from the full moon that shone brightly through his bedroom window in the clear sky outside.

"Fuck," he breathed out slowly, "It was only a dream."

He glanced over at the bright red numbers that flickered back at him, the minute digit turning from a two to a three, signaling three threes in a row. The same time he had in his dream.

He sat back against his pillows, listening.

But there was no sound.

It was quiet.

No knocking.

No Logan.

Suddenly there came a creak. Carlos' head spun towards the door as he sat up watching it intently waiting for it to open. His heart was beating rapidly as the door handle began to turn. Finally it swung opened, a dark shadow slipping in before closing the door. Carlos bit his lip as the shadow approached. Carlos let out the breath he was holding as the figure stepped into the light of the moon that shone through the window revealing himself. It was a brunette, but not the one that Carlos was expecting.

"James?"

"Sorry, Carlos, I didn't mean to wake you. Had to pee."

"You didn't. I had a weird dream," Carlos laid back down, pulling the covers up to his chin as he rolled over and faced the wall.

"Do you want to talk about it?" James asked approaching the latino's bed. Carlos shook his head, "Can we talk about what happened then?"

Carlos rolled back over, this time to send a glare at the brunette, "I'm not talking to any of you."

James sighed. Ignoring the latino's protests, he pushed him over before climbing into the bed beside him, "Fine then don't talk. Listen!"

The smaller boy huffed, rolling over so that his back was to James as the taller boy began to talk.

"I'm sorry about everything that happened with the journals, I really am. I thought it would be funny at first, but then I just sort of got way to into it. I was just having all this fun with everyone being gay that I forgot it was all a prank and I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, especially you. If it makes you feel any better, I really am gay."

Carlos' eyes widened at the sudden confession. He sat up quickly looking at the brunette who was biting his lip, "You are? Because of this whole thing or-?"

James shook his head cutting him off, "I've known I was gay for a while. I was just too afraid of how you guys would react. I didn't want you to treat me different."

"James, we're your best friends. We wouldn't treat you any different just because you were gay."

"I know. I just wasn't ready to come out yet and I know this whole experience ended up sucking for you, but for me… it was a relief. It was kind of like a dream come true thinking of my best friends not only accepting me but being gay too. Even though Logan was a horrible boyfriend."

Carlos chuckled at the last part before looking down at his hands, "It didn't exactly suck," he admitted, "The part about it being a lie sucked, but everything else… I'm still so confused though."

"About your sexuality?"

"Yea, but about everything else too. Logan is not gay, he made that perfectly clear, but now you turned out to be gay. So what about Kendall? Is he gay too? Is that why he kissed both of us? Wait… you two aren't dating are you? He didn't cheat on you with me when he kissed me did he?"

James laughed a bit at Carlos' agitation before putting his hand on the latino's shoulder, "Relax, Los. I'm not dating anyone and Kendall told me about the kiss. That's the reason I was kissing him. He said he was confused after kissing you and I offered him to kiss me to see if it meant anything. Like a second opinion to compare with. If he enjoyed it then maybe he could be gay, if he didn't then he's probably straight, I mean, who wouldn't enjoy kissing me?"

"D-did he enjoy?" Carlos stumbled slightly fearing what his answer might be.

James grinned, "I'm pretty sure he did. It was getting a bit heated before you walked in. What about you? Did you enjoy kissing him?"

Carlos bit his lip, his eyes avoiding James' as he nodded his head.

"Was it better than kissing any of the Jennifers or anyone else you kissed?"

Carlos shrugged before nodding, "It was definitely better than kissing Logan."

James eyes widened at the news causing Carlos to turn bright red, "You kissed Logan? When? On the mountain? In the tent? Come on, Los, I'm dying here!"

Carlos scrunched up his face, "It was stupid really. I was stupid. I thought he was lying to me when he said he wasn't gay and I was trying to get him to tell me the truth about how he was in love with me like he said in the journal. When he kept insisting that he was straight, I kissed him."

James' mouth was a gap as he stared at the smaller boy before his eyebrows furrowed, "Wait. I didn't write anything in the journal about him being in love with you?" Carlos looked at him confused. "We wrote each other's entries, remember?"

"Oh, right," he shrugged, "I don't know. I ran into him the other night and he dropped it and went running back into his room so I read it. It was about a dream he had. You confessed your love for me in the dream and we started kissing and Logan saw it and he was wishing that it was him kissing me and not you."

"Oh, that dream. He mentioned something about that."

"So it was all part of the lie?"

"No, he actually had that dream. Since then he's been going crazy with all this research and writing it all down in that journal. He said he even wanted to take notes when me and Kendall kissed. He's such a nerd."

Carlos laughed, "Yea, but he's our nerd."

"So I was any good?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"In the dream. Did it mention if I was any good or not?"

Carlos laughed shoving James' shoulder playfully, "No it didn't say anything like that, though it did sound pretty hot."

"Really?" James gave him a playful smirk, "Want to give it a go then? I mean we did skip that base and went right into hand jobs, so I figured you might as well get a taste of what an amazing kisser I am."

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Oh, come on. Are you still on about that?"

"Like you didn't enjoy it."

"You just want to get in my pants now, don't you?"

"I just figured that you were good enough to Kendall all riled up so you must be good at something."

Carlos blushed picking at the blanket as tried to conceal the blush that once again flushed his cheeks, "Alright, but on one condition."

"Hmmm?"

"You stay here for the rest of the night and cuddle with me."

"Does that come with a free wake up-"

"James!"

"It's a deal."

Before Carlos could even think James was on top of him, knocking him onto his back as their lips connected. Not feeling a bit nervous, the smaller boy never hesitated before kissing back.

By the time Carlos' mind could fully process what was happening, James had crawled on top of him, straddling him. He suddenly found himself digging his fingers into the taller boy's hips, holding him close, refusing to let go. He moaned into James' mouth as he felt the brunette's hips grind down against his own, sending an unbelievable sensation through him. He responded by thrusting his hips back up into James' receiving a delighted moan, encouraging Carlos to continue.

James gave in, breaking the kiss, burying his head into the latino's collarbone, biting gently, trying to control himself as Carlos continued to buck his hips. He found the smaller boy's pulse point, suckling on it gently as the two rocked against one another; James smiling every time Carlos let out a low growl.

They held onto their self control for as long as they could, until neither of them could take it anymore. With a loud groan from Carlos and a tremble from James, the two halted their actions, James collapsing on top of the latino, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

Carlos ran his hair through the hazel eyed pop star's auburn locks, trying to even out his own breathing. He wanted to say something, anything that would elicit a response from the taller boy, to prove to himself that this wasn't a dream, but it was too afraid that he would freak out.

With his eyes closed, James rolled off the smaller teen, laying on his back before pulling Carlos over to him, wrapping him in his arms as the latino rested his head on his chest.

Again, Carlos tried to speak, but before he could, he began to feel the shallow breathing coming from the brunette, signaling his slumber.

Carlos smiled, still unable to believe what had just happened, though a sudden feeling of dread crossed his mind as he thought about the morning. Would James remember what happened? Would he acknowledge it? Was this just some fluke, caught up in the moment, type of thing?

One thing was certain though. Carlos was definitely not into girls anymore.

**Author Note: **What did you guys think of the ending. I hope something like that wasn't too soon? I really wasn't planning on writing it, but WTH right?

And I know I shouldn't but I started another fic. I just can't help myself. this one is a **Jagan**/**Kenlos** with a bit of a James/Logan/Kendall love triangle and it's gotten some great reviews so far, so please check it out!...

**Undercover Prince-** To escape his Uncle's evil plans to kill him, Prince Hortense escapes his country to become a normal college student in Minnesota where he becomes the love interest of two roommates; nerdy musician, James Diamond who is hungry for fame and an ex-soldier, Kendall Knight, who is secretly working undercover to retrieve info about the Prince's true intentions.

What happens when the Prince falls for the musician, who is still in love with the soldier who's mission is to get with Logan even though he's still in love with James?


	23. AN Is there still any readers?

**Any interest for this story still out there?**

I've been having some health issues, so the doctor has pulled me out of work and I'm not allowed to drive so I'll be stuck at home most of the summer. I've already reread this fic and realized how much I loved it and I finally have time to finish it!

**Should I continue?**


	24. Just Getting Started

**Author Note: **Sorry its taking so long! Damn life keeps getting in the way of my writing! so glad that so many of you still want this and thank you for taking the time to respond to the author note. I just hope I can still write as good as I use to! Tell me what you think!

**Chapter 23: Just Getting Started**

"Do I smell bacon?" Logan's eyes lit up as he bounced out his room and took a seat on the opposite side of the counter where Kendall stood making bacon and chocolate chip pancakes. The brainiac licked his lips as he reached over for the greasy treat only to have his hand slapped by the spatula, "Owe, what was that for?"

"Hands off! They're for Carlos."

"You really think cooking him breakfast is going to get him to talk to you?"

"Gah!" Kendall lost it, "It's been over a week! He's never lasted this long! It's Carlos! I'm not even the one who played the damn trick on him."

"But you did find out about it and didn't tell him," Logan pointed out.

"But it's Carlos!" Kendall groaned banging his head against the fridge door. How is this not driving you crazy?"

"Because I'm a calm, sensible, crazy, insane guy who left in the middle of the night last night and went to five different stores to find him these!" Logan finally cracked as he threw a giant bag of chocolate marshmallows onto the counter. "Five stores, Kendall! Five!"

"This whole thing is a complete mess. We have to fix it. I just want my friends back."

"This is all my fault," Logan hung his head. "I never should have come up with such a stupid idea."

"No it was my fault. I never should of touch your brainy books in the first place."

"No, your prank was harmless. Mine totally screwed everyone up. Carlos is probably going to need therapy for the rest of his life."

"You didn't screw anyone up that bad," Kendall tried to reassure him as he flipped the last pancake onto the plate and shut off the stove before making his way over to Logan's side of the counter, "In fact, we're going to laugh about this whole thing one of these days. About how I kissed Carlos- and James- and how we all thought we were gay," his voice trailed off at the end.

"Not laughing yet are you?"

"Not so much- no."

"If it makes you feel any better, Carlos kissed me too."

"He what?" Kendall's eyes were wide at this unexpected news.

Logan cringed himself, "Yea. When I was trying to explain to him about the journals being fake, he didn't believe me and was trying to prove me wrong and he kissed me."

Kendall stood there for a moment dumbfounded as Logan waited for him to respond, but before either could answer, the bedroom door opened and out waltz the Latino they were conversing about.

Kendall and Logan looked at one another before both of them grabbed their offerings and shoved them in Carlos' face.

"Carlos I bought you marshmallows! They're chocolate!"

"I made you bacon and pancakes, Buddy! With chocolate chips!"

Carlos took a moment to look at them before scanning the apartment finally he opened his mouth, "Have you guys seen James?"

The brunette's face dropped, as did the bag he was holding causing marshmallows to spill all over the kitchen floor.

"He's in the shower," Kendall sighed shoving the plate of bacon into Logan's hands before plopping down onto the couch, burying his face into his hands.

"Alright. I'll wait for him then. Oh! Bacon! And chocolate marshmallows!" Carlos exclaimed scooping a handful of the chocolate pillows up off the ground and shoving them into his mouth before taking the plate from Logan and joining Kendall on the couch.

"So, does this mean you're not mad anymore?" Kendall held his breath.

"Why would I be mad?" the Latino asked as Logan placed the stack of pancakes in front of him, his eyes lighting up instantly.

"Chocolate chip pancakes too?" he looked up at Logan.

"Kendall made them."

"Logan helped," Kendall lied. Logan sent him a pleasant smile for including him.

"Is it my birthday?" the smaller boy asked through a mouthful of food.

"No, we just want to make sure that we're still cool," Kendall interjected.

"After everything that happened between the four of us," Logan added.

"Oh. That," Carlos' happy tone dropped slightly. "I almost forgot about that."

"Well, we just wanted to say that we are all really, really sorry about how everything turned out," Kendall continued.

"We didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. Especially you."

"And James is sorry too," Kendall added even though their fourth friend was missing. He wanted all four of them to be friends again. He wasn't taking any chances of screwing up this apology just because the hazel-eyed pop star was too busy, applying Cuda products to be present. "He poured the orange juice," he lied jumping up from his spot to grab the forgotten glass from the counter.

"I'm really not that hungry right now," Carlos shoved the food away as he sank back into the couch.

"Carlos? Are you feeling alright?" Logan asked concerned.

"I'm fine, but I'm not talking to you, remember!" Carlos snapped so suddenly that Logan jumped back and fell off the couch.

"Carlos," Kendall interjected with wide eyes, shocked to have never seen the smaller boy act in such a way.

"I'm not talking to you either, Kendall," Carlos answered, crossing his arms in a childish way with his nose in the air as he turned his back away from him.

"Is everything alright out here?" a new voice echoed throughout 2J as James finally exited the bathroom in nothing but a towel to find Logan struggling to get up off the floor, Carlos on the couch refusing to look at Kendall and the blond pleading for him to listen.

"Everything is just sunshine and peaches, James!" Kendall growled at the newcomer, frustrated by the confrontation with the Latino. "Maybe you can talk some sense into him. You were the one he was looking for in the first place," he said a bit lower as he walked past the taller brunette, took a seat at the counter and buried his head in his arms with a loud frustrated growl.

"Hey Carlos," James called out, "Can you come in the bedroom and help me with something?" he asked as he walked over and held the door open with a large smile.

Carlos was about to snap at him, but a wink from James had him bouncing to his feet and rushing over. He paused in the doorway to look up at the brunette who gave him a flirty little, "Hey." Carlos giggled like a schoolgirl before continuing, James slinking in followed by the click of the lock behind him.

"Did you see that?" Logan asked jumping to his feet and rushing over to the counter, his eyes never leaving the closed door.

"See what?" Kendall mumbled through his arms.

"The look he gave him?"

"The look who gave who?" the blonde finally picked his head up.

"You didn't see that? Just now?" Logan asked in a near panic.

"You mean see how Carlos just freaked out on both of us after he had nearly forgiven us for all the bullshit those stupid journals had caused? And seriously, why does he keep insisting on walking around in a towel! My baby sister lives here!"

"No I meant the look James just gave Carlos before they went into their bedroom and locked the door," he finished in hushed tones.

"You don't think they could be doing anything like that in there, do you?"

Logan shrugged, "How the hell should I know? Carlos has kissed both of us so obviously he doesn't have a problem with it and James kissed me then pretty much begged you to kiss him so I'm sure he'd-"

"Wait a minute- back it up," Kendall stopped him. "James did what?"

"Ok, so it was probably more of a suggestion than begging you-"

"No I mean the part where he kissed you!"

"Oh, it was nothing. It was a peck on the lips just to piss me off. I barely felt it. Like this," to prove his point Logan grabbed a hold of Kendall's face with both his hands and pressed his lips against the blonde's. He hardly noticed what he was doing until he was done. "Well, this isn't weird is it?" he laughed nervously.

"Aren't you supposed to be the one-hundred percent straight one?"

"Are you saying you're not?"

"I think we've at least figured out that I obviously have no problem experimenting with my best friends."

"Then why are we arguing?"

"I don't know?"

"I'm going to go find Camille."

"I'm going to head down to the hockey rink and clear my head out a bit."

"So," Carlos bounced on his heels as he looked around the room waiting for James who had disappeared into their walk-in closet to find something to wear.

"Did you sleep well?" James' voice filtered out.

Carlos bit his lip trying to keep his eyes from wandering towards the opening in the wall, "very well," he grinned. "Did you."

"Amazing," James smiled widely as he walked out wearing nothing but a pair of form fitted jeans that hung low on his hips. "Best night sleep I've had in a while."

Carlos nodded. He himself hadn't slept that good since their camping trip. The boy was quiet for a moment trying to catch his thoughts as he watched his best friend rummage through his drawers looking for a shirt. He felt himself wanting to scream out to him that he didn't need one, but he held it in. He could taste the bitter taste of metallic dripping into his mouth as he bit down on his lower lip. There was so much he wanted to say to James about the night before, but the other boy was acting as if nothing had happened. What if nothing had happened? What if Carlos had dreamed up everything? He knew the part about Logan was all a dream. What if the part about James was just a dream wrapped inside a dream?

"Something wrong, Baby?"

"What?" Carlos' head jerked up so fast that his helmet went crashing to the floor.

"I asked if something was wrong, Buddy," James paused with his arms in the air, as he was about to pull his shirt over his head, noticing his disheveled appearance.

"Oh, um-" Carlos laughed nervously at the stupid mistake he made. He could have sworn he heard James call him 'baby' not 'buddy'. "You- um- well- I- you said you needed help with something?" Carlos stuttered finally remembering the reason the brunette called him into the room in the first place.

"I did say that didn't I?" James said discarding the shirt to the side. Carlos nodded, his chocolate eyes never leaving hazel until they were mere centimeters apart, "I suppose I could use your help with this one thing I've been wanting to do all morning," James whispered as he cupped the smaller boy's face into his hands before capturing his lips with his own, but pulled back quickly when he tasked the blood from the Latino's lips. "Are you alright? Are you bleeding?"

"I'm sorry," Carlos panicked. "I've been wanting to kiss you so bad all morning, but I was afraid that I dreamed everything and when I woke up you were gone and I got so nervous that I was-"

"Biting your lip," James cut him off knowing all about his best friend's little habit, "There's nothing to worry about, Baby. We're just getting started," he whispered before capturing his lips again.

**Author Note:** Before you all freak out, I still haven't made up my mind what the ending pairings will be! So or now you can enjoy some Jarlos! :)


	25. Run Wild

**Author Note: **Thank you guys so much for the reviews and well wishes. I really appreciate it. Welcome new readers and welcome back old readers! thank you guys for sticking with me! I know its been forever!

To answer some of your questions:

**Pairings:** I still don't know the pairings. In fact there are three pairings in this chapter alone :) , but it won't be all four together. It will be two and two.

**World's Apart and other fics: **some of you are asking about my other fic, World's Apart. That will be my next fic to finish, but I want to work on one fic at a time. If there are any other fics you guys are interested in me continuing, please let me know so I can add it to my list (perhaps I can make a poll somewhere to find out the most populars to order them). You can find all my BTR fics on my profile page. I might even be adding my MCFly fics soon to the Just My Luck section of fan fiction if there are any McFly fans out there.

**Length of fic:** I'm not sure how long this will be. I'm running out of ideas. If it stays Jarlos, I can end it quickly because all i have to do is get kogan together. If it goes any other way, then it will be longer. Right now I estimate about ten to fifteen more chapters if i push it.

**Updates:** I update when ever inspiration hits me and when i have time. Right now im not working but I do still take online classes and i have doctor appointments here and there so i'm hoping for at least two a week. (Hint: though reviews are optional, they inspire me ;) )

**Chapter 24: Run Wild**

His breath was hot against his skin causing the fine hairs along the back of Logan's neck to stand straight up as he breathed into his ear, "You know you want this. There's no use denying it."

"I'm not like you, Carlos," Logan struggled to keep his composure as he continued to lye still, his stomach flat against the orange couch as he tried to watch his favorite medical program. "I don't need to experiment. I know what I want."

"Are you sure?" Carlos whispered low into his ear. Logan twitched, his eyes closing as he felt the warm touch of a single finger running up and down the length of his spine making him tingle. "You seem to be enjoying this."

"It's-," Logan paused trying to find a word that wouldn't give away what he was really thinking, "relaxing."

Carlos huffed, frustrated that he didn't have the taller boy's full attention. He reached for the remote and shut off the television before throwing the device across the room, cringing as he smashed a flower vase in the process.

"Hey! I was watching that!"

"Wouldn't you prefer this?" there was a shift in the couch as Carlos climbed on top of him and maneuvered himself around Logan, until he was straddling the genius' back, his hands firmly gripping his shoulders as he began to massage the brunette's strained muscles. "See, now what do you think about that?"

Logan hummed more erotically than he had anticipated, coughing afterward as he tried to covering it up, "That's- umm- that's rather- enjoyable," he answered honestly.

Logan's relaxation was suddenly gone as a pair of lips attached themselves to his neck. The brunette was about to protest until the other boy bit down on a particular sensitive spot causing Logan's eyes to flutter shut as he reveled in a moment of pure ecstasy.

"Gah!" Logan stumbled to find words, "C-C-Carlos, we should stop. We really- gah- should stop," But the Latino ignored him as his hands continued to massage lower down into his lower back. The lower his hands went, his lips followed. Logan was so lost in the feeling that when Carlos placed his hands onto the brunette's hips to flips him over, he went without a fight, allowing the Latino to continue his journey of butterfly kisses all over his stomach and up his chest until he was reattached himself to Logan's neck once more.

Carlos stopped for a moment to hover over the brunette who had become a withering mess underneath him. "Do you still want to stop? Huh Logan?"

"Carlos, first off, we're in the living room. Anyone could just-" as if on cue, the bathroom door began to jiggle and out walked their two very wet and naked room mates.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?" James grinned as he took a seat at the counter while Kendall rummaged through the fridge.

"Just making out on the couch with Logan. What are you doing?" Carlos answered casually making Logan squirm beneath him in shear horror.

"We just finished taking a shower together and now we're going to have some dessert in our room," James' winked.

"I got the whipped cream," Kendall beamed closing the refrigerator door. "You two play safe now!" he beamed before the two disappeared into one of the bedrooms.

Logan continued to stare in shock before it finally hit him, "Wait a minute! I get it! This is all just a dream. I'm dreaming again! You're not real! They're not real! This is all not real!"

"What do you mean Logie?" Carlos gave him an innocent grin.

"What that means, Carlos, is I can do anything I want." With that said, Logan grabbed a hold of the Latino and flipped them over so he was now the one on top.

"But Logan, I just wanted to tell you dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."

"Who needs dinner when I have you?"

"Logan what are you doing? Logan? Logan?" Carlos asked innocently, but Logan just stared into those deep chocolate eyes as he pondered his next move. He knew exactly what he wanted to do to the Latino. "Logan. Wake up. Logan!"

"You were right, I was confused and I do need this. Now shut up and kiss me," he groaned before smashing their lips together.

Logan wasted no time in getting use to the other boy's lips before diving in. He wanted this so bad. He needed this. He had been holding back for so long. Sure it was only a dream, but it felt so good to be able to loose control.

Finally releasing the other boy's lips, he decided to repay the favor by showing him just how amazing it felt to have lips find that one particular spot on your neck.

The other boy gasped for air, relieved to be able to breathe for the first time, as he was able to choke out his words. "Whoa Logie. What's gotten into you? Not that I'm complaining."

The brunette froze, his teeth sunk into the soft skin, as his eyes grew wide with fear. This voice wasn't muffled like Carlos' dreamlike voice had been. In fact, it wasn't even Carlos' voice at all.

Shakily he began to pull his face out of the other boy's neck, trying desperately to avoid his eyes. He took a moment to observe his surroundings, thankful that he was in his bedroom, hopefully away from any other prying eyes and that this little mishap could be kept between the two of them. Mortified, his eyes met hazel as James' smiling face beamed back at him from beneath him.

"I'm not who you were expecting am I?" the taller brunette smirked.

"I- um- I was just-"

"You were just dreaming about someone else and I happen to come wake you up at just the right moment, though wrong time for you, got a complimentary make out session, and you are really sorry and it will never happen again. Don't worry I've been getting these a lot lately," James assured him.

"So this can stay between you and me," Logan asked hopeful.

"Well, duh! Can't have my hot new boyfriend finding out that I'm made out with my old boyfriend!"

"James we were never dating- what? You have a boyfriend?" Logan stuttered.

"Yea, Carlos," James beamed. "He decided he likes guys now."

"He has? How? When? I mean, why hasn't he said anything to me- or Kendall? Does Kendall even know? Why didn't he tell me?" Logan asked a little too overzealous, using his trade mark coughing to cover it up before adding, "What? You're gay?"

"Yeah," James answered excitedly, happy to be able to talk about himself. "I've known for a while, but I was afraid that you guys wouldn't be cool with it, but obviously you are or you wouldn't be making out with me, but then again who wouldn't want to make out with me? I am hot. Then again you were a horrible boyfriend when we were dating."

"James," Logan groaned. "We were never really dating. Or making out! I was just dreaming and thought you were someone else," his voice trailed off at the end as his mind began to flash with pictures of who he was really dreaming about.

"Good, then we got our story straight," James beamed. "This," he pointed to their situation where Logan was still on top of him, "Never happened."

Logan sighed agreeing, both mortified and thankful by James' reaction, "Why are you in my room anyway?"

"Guys," a voice called through the door before it opened revealing Logan's blond roommate, "Dinner will be ready in-" he stopped in the doorway and stared at the sight in front of him.

"I was just waking Logan up," James through his hands up in defense from where he laid below the genius, "he attacked me," he whispered yelled.

Logan didn't even bother to protest as he stared past the blonde to where the Latino stood just behind him, standing on his tippy toes trying to see past him.

"Guys, hurry up! It's fishstick Friday!" Carlos exclaimed excitedly paying no mind to the scene going on inside the bedroom.

James gave him his award winning smile before looking up, "Uh, Logan?"

"Oh, right. Sorry," Logan stutter, rolling off to the side to let the taller boy up before watching him jog towards Carlos and wrap an arm around the smaller boy; the two disappearing towards the kitchen.

Kendall stayed behind in the doorway staring at Logan before stepping into their shared room and closing the door behind him, "What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"What?" Logan asked his voice defying him. He cleared it trying to get it down to its normal range, "What do you mean?"

"Mom sent James in to get you twenty minutes ago and when I come to get you I find you sitting on top of him and you staring at Carlos like he's a ghost or something. What the hell is going on?"

"They are!" Logan finally snapped.

"What?"

"They are! We were right, Kendall! They ARE fucking dating! Carlos is gay and dating James! Of all people he choses fucking James!" With that said, he walked out slamming the door behind him.

Not knowing what else to say or do, Kendall slid to the floor, "This is so fucked up."

** Author Note:** If you have any more questions/suggestions/ or ideas you want to throw my way im open to anything!


	26. Boyfriend

**Author Note:** sorry for the long wait. Lots of doctors appointments plus it's not easy to write when your brain is broken. Anyway, thank you for the amazing reviews. You guys totally rock! I think I've made my decision for the final pairings, but you'll have to wait and see ;). I know exactly how the ending pairings will come about :)

Also I have a habit of favoring certain characters in some fics over others and writing them more than others so if you guys think any character isn't getting enough scenes or you want to see more of any character (or characters together) let me know and I'll see what I can do! Enjoy!

**Chapter 25: Boyfriend**

Carlos couldn't sleep, as he lied awake listening to the quiet drumming of James' heartbeat. The Latino smiled as he gently rose up and down with the steady rise and fall of his slumbering roommate's bare chest against his ear. He was content for the time being, just lying in the brunette's arms, until the familiar rumble reminded him of the reason he had awoken from his peaceful slumber in the first place.

Carefully as possible to not wake him, he detangled himself from James' arms, kissing the brunette's cheek only to fail in his mission as the taller boy reached out for him as Carlos slid off the bed.

"Where are you going, baby?" James mumbled tiredly.

Carlos grinned widely at the pet name he was certain he heard this time, "I'm just going to go get a midnight snack."

"Midnight? It's three in the morning," James groaned glancing up at the alarm clock on the side table. "Can't you wait till breakfast?"

Carlos looked down at his stomach then up at James who was pouting at him through his mess of bed head. Carlos was about to give in when a loud rumble sounded again making James chuckle, "Go on. I'll just wait here. All alone," he joked.

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Want anything?"

"Just you."

"I'll be back soon. Go back to sleep," he leaned over to kiss James' cheek only to be pulled into full lip lock.

"Hurry back."

Carlos licked his lip hesitating for a moment before his stomach rumbled again. Without another word, he hurried for the door, knowing that if he waited any longer, James would win and he would never make it out of the room. Closing the door behind him he was startled to find, he was not alone.

"Kendall?" he called out to the blond who sat alone on the couch watching the TV in silence.

Kendall jumped, not realizing he was no longer alone as he turned to find the Latino starring at him, "Hey Buddy. Couldn't sleep either?"

Carlos shuffled his way through the kitchen, pulling out his favorite cereal and pouring it into a bowl holding it out to offer it to his friend who nodded as he padded his way over to the counter, "Hungry," he stated grabbing a second bowl and pouring in some Cocoa Puffs while Kendall grabbed the milk from the refrigerator, pouring into the bowls while Carlos retrieved two spoons.

The two boys settled down on the orange couch, side by side and ate in silence staring at the television. After listening to Carlos slurp up his chocolate milk, Kendall couldn't take it anymore. It had been three days since Logan had told him about James and Carlos yet neither had said anything to Kendall personally and he was tired of all of the fighting. He had to fix this. He was loosing sleep over this.

"So, you and James are- boyfriends?" he wasn't quite sure how to word it and cringed even more when Carlos' eyes widened with what he assumed was either fear or anger, he couldn't tell. "Please don't freak out. James told Logan and Logan told me. I know you're still mad at both of us, but I just want you to know that we're both completely cool with it," he lied. He knew for a fact Logan was definitely not cool with it. He had made that clear when he had told him about the secret and as for Kendall, he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"He said that?"

"Of course. Logan's completely cool with both of you being gay. Together. We both are. Cool with it that is," he stumbled.

"No, no! Not Logan," Carlos clarified his previous inquiry, "James. James said I was his boyfriend?"

Kendall looked at him puzzled. It felt as if a huge boulder had been lifted off his chest and he could breath once more, "So you two are not dating?" he asked to clarify, trying to hide the smile that was forcing it's way to his lips.

Carlos looked around, a smile tugging at his lips as he thought about it for a moment, "Well, I mean we kiss and we like to cuddle and sleep together- in the same bed, not like that we just like to cuddle, we've only- made out- a lot," he stuttered trying to explain to Kendall exactly what he and James were without going into to much detail until it finally hit him, "Oh my god! I'm James' boyfriend!" he answered excitedly. "Kendall, I'm James' boyfriend. I've never had a boyfriend before. I've never even had a girlfriend. What if I do something wrong? What if I mess up? What if he doesn't like me?"

Kendall's heart broke just seeing the excitement in his friend's eyes turn to fear, "Carlos, relax, James' likes you."

"How do you know?"

"Because he wouldn't have told Logan you were his boyfriend if he didn't like you."

"You're right," Carlos stated settling down, "You are right. Right?"

"Yes," Kendall chuckled, "Maybe you shouldn't have eaten chocolate at three-thirty in the morning. Why don't you try and get some sleep."

"Sleep? Yes! Sleep! James! My boyfriend is waiting for me," he grinned rushing for the bedroom only to stop half way there, turn around and throw himself into Kendall's arms, "You're my best buddy, you know that, right?" he accented his question with a kiss to the blonde's cheek.

"You're mine too," The blond nodded squeezing the Latino back before ushering towards his room, "Good night, Los."

"Good night, Kendall."

Kendall couldn't help, but chuckle as he watched his best friend scurry off to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Deciding to turn in himself, Kendall shut off the television and grabbed the cereal bowls knowing his mother would have a fit if she found dirty dishes lying around when she woke up in the morning. Though on the way to the sink, he was startled when another door opened, causing him to drop the bowls, spilling the left over milk all over the kitchen floor.

"Logan?"

"How am I supposed to sleep with all that giggling in there? Do they have any idea what time it is?"

Kendall looked towards the room where the supposed commotion was coming from. Listening closer he could hear faint giggles coming from their best friends' room. "Carlos just found out he has a boyfriend."

Logan stopped mid-rant to stare at Kendall who had grabbed a rag and was bending down trying to clean up the spilt milk," Just found out? They've been dating for almost a week."

"They've been making out, cuddling and sleeping together for a week- not like that. Sleeping together in the same bed," he quickly amended when he saw the look Logan gave him, "They like to cuddle, but they never made it official according to Carlos. He didn't know they were dating until I asked him about it."

"So, you've talked to Carlos?"

"I told him we were both cool with it. You and me," he explained as he threw the rag and the bowls into the sink before leaning against the counter.

Logan was quiet as he stared towards the closed bedroom door for a moment before turning back, "It's quiet in there."

"It's three-thirty in the morning, they could be sleeping," Logan shot him a death glare, "Or James could have his tongue down his throat. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Why are you not?"

"They are our best friends."

"Exactly!"

"We should be happy for them."

"Then why are we not happy?"

"I don't know," Kendall finally gave in.

"See, I knew it! You don't want them together either."

Kendall growled, "That's not what I meant. What I mean is- I don't know what I mean. All I want is for us to be friends again. I don't care who's dating who, who's making out with who. I just want my-"

Before he could finish Logan had him pinned against the counter, his lips pressed firmly against his. Kendall didn't even bother to fight him. Instead he placed one hand on the back of his head and another on the small of his back and pull him in closer.

**Author Note: **Check out my new short story, **Run Wild and Never Look Back **_Logan was James' rock, no matter what trouble the boy would get them into, but could James' have gone too far this time? Now they are on the run and Logan refuses to leave James' side even with the entire county looking for him, including Logan's own foster brother Kendall who is the chief of police. Slash! Jagan/Kenlos. A/U._. It's fully written so it wont take long to update. Rated M for some smutty scenes.


	27. Forget About You

**Author Note:** Thank you again for all the amazing reviews. I'm pretty sure we are getting close to the end of this fic. Maybe a few more chapters and I could probably end it. So... what should my next fic be that I continue? The Clique? World's Apart? or Undercover Prince?

**Chapter 26: Forget About You**

Logan's eyes fluttered opened as he pulled away. His lips were swollen and his breathing ragged as he lingered over the blond beneath him, their eyes connected in a silent agreement, "Still nothing."

Kendall scrunched up his face as he tucked his hands under his head, "Nothing," he agreed watching as the brunette sat back on his heels, still straddling the blond while he reached for the red notebook beside him in order to jot down more notes, "Do you have to write down everything we do?"

"Scientific research," replied Logan.

"Would you give that up already?"

"Not until I figure out why we keep doing this if it means nothing to either of us. It doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe because it distracts us from them?" Kendall looked towards the wall that separated their shared bedroom from their best friends'. "And its kind of fun watching you spaz out about it."

"I don't spaz out."

"Really?" Kendall chuckled propping himself up on his elbows. "I bet you couldn't last ten minutes making out with me without writing in that thing or mumbling something about James or Carlos."

"Pft! I could last way longer than that," Logan challenged back.

Before he knew what was happening, Kendall grabbed a hold of his shoulders and had them flipped over, so that Logan was now the one on his back and Kendall was on top, "Prove it," the blond whispered an evil twinkle in his eye.

Logan grinned, accepting the challenge while fisting the front of Kendall's shirt to pull him to his lips. He closed his eyes as they collided moving slowly at first, but picking up speed as Kendall nipped at his bottom lip.

His mind easily began to drift, which it often did when he found himself in this position with the blond. It wasn't Kendall's fault. They had both agreed that there was just nothing between them. No sparks. No fireworks. Nothing. It wasn't like kissing Carlos. Or James. It was different with them. He couldn't explain it no matter how much 'research' he did with the blond.

With James there was this tension and passion. It left him wanting more. Needing more. Since that day he woke up to find himself on top of the brunette, he was plagued by reoccurring dreams of him not unlike the Latino.

He still had dreams of Carlos too. That kiss wasn't as- intense as the one he had shared with James. He wasn't even sure he could call it a proper kiss, but maybe that was the problem. Maybe he needed to have that real kiss with Carlos to understand what he was feeling, because he truly didn't know anymore. All he really knew was that what ever happened that day, something in that kiss had changed him.

That kiss is what started it all for him. Why did he have to be so indecisive? He thought he knew what he wanted up until that point. If it wasn't for those damn dreams. He had eventually stopped fighting them and began welcoming them. It was no use. As soon as he shut his eyes, he was consumed by their images.

Like now. Images of Carlos consumed him as soon as his shut. His soft swollen lips caressing his own as his hands wandered aimlessly up and down the left side of his torso, tickling his bare skin under his shirt. Logan groaned as he felt Carlos' hand move farther up his torso, pushing his own shirt up causing their bare stomachs to collide with one another.

Wanting to feel more of him, Logan released his vice grip from the front of his shirt and moved his hand to the front of his stomach where his shirt rode up revealing his smooth toned abs. His other hand inched it' way up the Latino's back, caressing it momentarily before threading into the soft silky strands.

But these strands weren't short and velvet like the Latino's. They were slightly longer, and gelled to perfection like a certain brunette who's image was taking over. Flashbacks to a few days previous overwhelmed him as Logan lost controlled of his senses and his instincts took over.

In one swift movement he was once again dominant, breaking from the kiss with a pop as his lips trailed a line of kisses down his friend's jawline before biting down onto his collarbone receiving a delighted mew in response.

"Where are they? We were supposed to meet up fifteen minutes ago?" Carlos bounced up and down fully dressed in his hockey gear. "We haven't played lobby hockey in like two weeks!"

"Relax, babe. Maybe we were supposed to meet them in the lobby or something?" James chuckled, placing his hands on his shoulders to steady him before placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Then why is Kendall's hockey stick still here?" Carlos asked holding up the blonde's favorite stick.

"I'll call them," the brunette scrunched his eyes as he looked around to noticed that all of their hockey gear was still scattered around the apartment. He scanned through his contact list, finding Logan's name first, selected his number before pressing it to his ear. It was a few seconds before a low buzzing sounds could be heard coming from the living room. Carlos dove for the coffee table. Under a stack of magazines and textbooks he uncovered the source of the vibrations.

"Hello!" he answered cheerfully.

"Hey babe. Is Logan there?" James played along.

"I thought you were calling him," Carlos' questioned as he glanced across the room at James who still had the phone pressed against his ear and was glaring back at the Latino. "Oh, this is his phone, isn't it," he pointed to the phone before pressing end. "And there's a lot of missed texts from Camille," he added. "And she doesn't look very happy."

James raised an eyebrow at the added information, but chose to ignore it as he moved onto Kendall's number. This time, instead of a buzzing sound, they were met with a muffled ringtone.

"It's coming from their bedroom," Carlos whispered as he crept towards the close door.

"Isn't he going to answer it?" James retorted tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for someone to answer the other line, growling as it went to voicemail. "Where the hell would both of them go in such a hurry that they forgot both of their cell phones?" he ranted as he trudged past Carlos towards the bedroom door.

Assuming no one was home, he threw it open regretting his decision instantly. There in front of him, on top of Logan's bed were his two best friend's. They were so tangled up in one another he couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. The two were so entranced in their activity they failed to even noticed they were no longer alone.

Having seen enough, James grabbed a hold of Carlos arm and pulled him from the room, slamming the door shut behind them.

"What was that?" Kendall jumped as the sound of the door slamming broke the two from their trance.

"I don't know," Logan answered, rolling off of the blond as he tried to get a grip on reality as he glanced around the room, his face falling as his eyes landed on the blond. "Oh shit," he laughed as grabbed a hold of Kendall's chin and turned his head to get a better view of his neck, "I think I might have gotten a little carried away."

Kendall raised an eyebrow, pushing him away before hurrying over to the mirror. His eyes widening as he saw the three large bruises already forming on his neck, "A little? Mom's going to kill me if she sees this!"

"Yea," Logan agreed coming up from behind him, wrapping his arms around him as he rested his chin on his shoulder before whispering into his ear, "but you liked it."


	28. Nothing Even Matters

**Author Note:** Almost to the end of the fic. I could possibly end it in the next chapter or two. I don't really want it to end, but I'm running out of ideas and all good things must come to an end.

I'm still taking votes on the next story to be completed. **The Clique** or **World's Apart**? Or I can try to go back and forth. Your choice so please let me know!

The other fics I am updating at the moment, **With You** and **Run Wild and Never Look Back** are both fully written so they won't affect writing the other fics.

As always, thank you guys so much for reading and for the amazing reviews! I really do appreciate it. Enjoy!

**Chapter 27: Nothing Even Matters**

"They've been in there a long time," Kendall pointed out looking over at the door that had been closed.

"Why don't you just go in there and see what's going on?" his sister urged as she continued to text on her phone.

The blond contemplated for a moment, but shook his head.

"Then stop complaining," Katie huffed. "What's the big deal anyway? He threw up a couple of times."

Kendall shrugged. He supposed she was right, but something felt off.

Katie raised an eyebrow as she plopped herself down onto the opposite end of the orange couch. "What's with the scarf?"

Kendall pulled at the uncomfortable material he had quickly thrown on to hide the marks Logan left behind as he pondered a quick excuse.

"Gustavo told him he needs to expand his wardrobe," Logan came to his rescue walking out from behind the closed door. Kendall jumped to his feet when he saw him.

"Is he alright?"

Logan shrugged, "No fever. Carlos said he was fine this morning. He didn't eat anything unusual. He keeps insisting he's fine. It just doesn't make sense," he continued past Kendall mumbling to himself as he sat down and opened up his laptop, fully intending on researching the matter.

The door to the bedroom opened again, this time Mama Knight exiting, "Mom!" Kendall pounced on the matriarch a little more eagerly than even he had anticipated.

"He's fine sweetie. He just needs some rest. I called Doc. Hollywood. He said it's probably just a virus. If he's not better by the morning, I'll take him there." Kendall nodded, taking in all of the information as Carlos came walking out of the room, his pillow under one arm and his pajamas under the other. "Carlos is bunking with you two tonight. I don't need him getting sick too."

"Great now that this is settled," Katie jumped to her feet grabbing her bag from off the coffee table, "we still have time to catch that movie with Tyler and his Mom."

"Katie," Mrs. Knight groaned. "We're going to have to reschedule."

"But Mom! I've been waiting three months for this movie to come out!"

"Katie, James is sick. We can't just leave him."

"Mom," Kendall interjected, "Go. We'll be fine. We can take care of James. Logan is practically a doctor."

Mrs. Knight cringed a little bit at this, "We have Doc. Hollywood's number on speed dial," Logan added typing away on his laptop.

The women looked around the room at the three boys and her impatient teenager, "See they have everything under control. It's not he's never been sick before, now grab your keys and your cell phone so you can check in on them and let's go," Katie grabbed her arm and practically dragged her out of the apartment.

Kendall fell back down into his original seat on the couch on the opposite side from where Logan sat., as he pulled off the itchy scarf and tossed it away. The blond looked up at the Latino who stood in the middle of the living room looking lost before patting the seat beside him. Carlos gave a faint smile before dropping his stuff on the floor and crawling onto the couch and curling into Kendall's side.

"Are you sure he didn't eat anything?" Logan broke the silence, trying to avoid gazing over the top of his laptop at the two. Kendall was running his fingers through Carlos' hair and the boy looked like he was half asleep, but he still managed to answered.

"We both ate breakfast here. We went to the studio. He had his normal salad for lunch. We went to the pool for a bit when we got home. Then we came back here to meet you guys for Lobby Hockey but we thought you weren't back yet so we tried calling. Logan's phone was on the coffee table so he called Kendall-" Carlos stopped his daily recap when realization dawned on him. He quickly sat up and glanced back at forth at his two best friends, his eyes wide and mouth hinged open. Before either of them could react, he was alternating back and forth between the two of them, hitting them with a pillow.

Logan quickly closed his laptop holding up as a shield while Kendall wrapped his arms around the Latino until he was able to wrestle the fluffy weapon from his grasp.

"Carlos!" Logan groaned when Kendall had the situation under control. "What the hell?"

Kendall released the Latino before reaching for all the nearby pillows to keep him from any more of his arsenal, "Care to explain your sudden attack?"

Carlos looked up at the blond, fully intending to answer when the three large bruises on his neck caught his attention and he couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out into a fit of giggles, "Did you get attacked by an octopus?" he managed as he grabbed a hold of Kendall's chin and turned his head for a better look, "Logan if you're going to leave marks," he added suddenly, releasing his hold on Kendall before turning towards the brunette, "at least leave them somewhere easier to hide," he lifted his shirt over his head showing off his muscular chest that was littered with small bite marks.

Logan licked his lips, his eyes trained on the Latino's chest only to be torn away when a thought came to mind, "Whoa, what makes you think it was me?"

Carlos sighed, "Logie, we saw you two earlier. You were all over him."

"We?" Kendall questioned. "James saw us too?"

"Yea. Why didn't you just tell us you guys were dating too?" Carlos looked a little hurt, but his eyes lit up at his own idea, "We could double date or something!"

"No!" both Kendall and Logan exclaimed together.

"What we mean to say is," Kendall quickly added when he saw Carlos' face fall, "Logan and I aren't really dating."

"We were just experimenting for my scientific research."

"You call that research?"

"We might have gotten a little bit carried away," Kendall shrugged.

"But the point is, we've tried to- have feelings for each other- but we just don't," Logan clarified. "Kendall and I are just friends."

"Who happen to enjoy making out?" Carlos questioned.

"Is that weird?" Kendall asked. "That is weird isn't it?"

"But it's the truth."

"So you two are not gay?"

Logan and Kendall both looked at each other, neither sure what to answer. Knowing Logan wouldn't be the first, Kendall spoke up, "I'll admit I- enjoyed kissing you guys. I don't know why. I don't see myself kissing any other guys, but I liked making out with my best friends, alright? Does that make me gay? I don't fucking know and frankly I don't give a fuck."

Carlos cracked a smile at Kendall's confession before turning to Logan. The brunette stared back at him for a moment before it occurred to him that the Latino was waiting for an answer, "I-um- well- me- yea- blee blop bloop. I should go check on James," he quickly changed the subject jumping to his feet before disappearing into the bedroom.

Kendall watched him leave before turning back to Carlos, "He's still a little insecure about admitting it, but believe me, he enjoys it," the blond sent him a wink.

"So since you two aren't dating, does that mean we can still cuddle?" Carlos asked with hopeful eyes.

Kendall scrunched his eyebrows, "James won't think I'm moving in on his man and try to kill me, would he?"

Carlos shook his head, "He knows I like to cuddle. It's not like I'm the one who left those marks on you," he teased.

"This coming from the guy with," he paused as he started to count the marks that littered the Latino's bare chest, "six hickies on his chest?"

**Author Note:** Please check out my new story (It's already written, so it will be updated frequently.), **With You **_A/U. What happens when Carlos' soul mate is torn away from him by a tragedy that he himself had foreseen? Can Logan fill the void in his best friend's heart or will it be too much for Carlos to handle? Slash. Jarlos/Cargan_


End file.
